Lady Lazarus
by MadGirl'sPoppiesInJuly
Summary: She was one of Tim's Shepard's girls. She was one of Dallas Winston's trusted few. She was a part of the Shephard Boys. Her mom married a Soc with three sons. This was going to be fun. Rated T and I really stick to that. Graphic scenes later on. First Outsiders fic. Title from Sylvia Plath. Enjoy and R&R (I changed the title)
1. Chapter 1

Nikola Reed's POV

"I can't believe you!" I stared at my mom who was standing with her new 'husband'. "You promised we would stay here." I shot a look at him. At least he looked scared and a little embarassed.

"Well I lied," she said calmly. Never had I hated my mother more. I grabbed my jacket and went to march out when a hand stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mom asked bossily.

"I'm going to Buck's," I hissed. I was stopped again by the guy handing me a couple of dollars.

"I know I don't have a place to say it," he said uncomfortably. "But don't make a habit of going there." I took the dollars off him and looked him up and down. Old enough to be my dad but he wasn't a dead beat shit head that took off with another woman. He was a Soc, that was why mom wanted to move out. Big house, loads of money. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. I didn't like him.

"You're right," I glared at him, plucking the money from his hand. "You don't."

"Okay then," he nodded. "I'll give you ten extra bucks to come to the house tomorrow and meet my three sons and have dinner."

"Make it fifteen and we have an agreement," I said calmly. He gave a small smile and I walked out of the house.

I walked to the corner where Curtis' road met the main road and waited. I heard them before I saw them.

"Anyone ever told you, you guys are too loud? I asked as Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas walked around the corner. Dallas smirked and threw his arm around me. His hand went into my pocket and he frowned when he came up empty.

"I've gotta get Kools," I told him. "You don't have a place I could lay low, do you?"

"You in trouble?" Sodapop looked up and stared at me for a second. He looked concerned and I felt a little touched.

"Not really," I shrugged. "Momma got married again."

"That's good right?" Steve frowned. Two-Bit looked at me carefully and then handed me the ass end of a bottle a beer and a Kool. He helped me light it, looking deep into my eyes and then pulled away.

"He's a Soc," I muttered. The guys tensed.

"What's his name," Dallas asked, forcing my face to look at him.

"I left before that," I said. "Gave me fifteen bucks though."

"Can't be that bad," Two-Bit said.

"He's a Soc," I retorted. Two-Bit turned to look at my properly. I stopped and Dally's arm slid off my shoulder.

"Look at it this way," he said softly. "The guy will make your mom ease up on you. He might be okay. He got kids?"

"Got three sons," I said softly. Two-Bit nodded and tapped my cheek.

"That's what you look out for Sunshine." He nodded to himself and I glanced at Dallas, then Soda and lastly Steve. Steve was the only one who answered my gaze.

"His mom talked about his dad a little today so he's in a kinda good mood."

"No he's just feeling it today," I disagreed. Steve studied him and then nodded.

"So a Soc huh?" Soda said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Two of the guys are in the grade below me," I told him and he raised an eyebrow. "Y'know the twins?"

"You're not allowed go," Soda and Steve announced.

"Why's that?" Dally asked.

"They're the guys in Pony's English class, right?" Soda blinked.

"Yeah. They can't keep their dick in their pants, they're about seven years old," Steve growled and then his ears went red. "Sorry Nikki."

"It's okay," I flapped my hand in his direction. "You should hear the way Tim cusses." Soda frowned.

"Pony's 14 and he's the youngest in the class," he said slowly but Steve waved a hand in his face.

"Speaking of Tim," Dally threw his arm back around my shoulders. "Is he gonna be at Buck's?" His head went to nudge into the space between my head and shoulder, but I shoved him away.

"Yeah, he's around," I said. Dally sighed and took back his arm. He kicked the ground and stared at me.

"I saw him with Sylvia the other day."

"Oh Dall," my face crumpled and I threw my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist and he twirled me in a circle, staggering a little as he almost tripped. Soda made a weird 'aawing' sound, while Two-Bit picked up both of us and started to run down the street.

"TWO-BIT!" Dally yelled and cuffed him around the head, making him drop us. I winced as I landed on my ass and looked up at Soda, who was laughing.

"S-s-sorry," he managed and he helped me up. Dallas gave me a rueful smile and we walked on.

Buck's was a alive and kicking. It was easy to tell that the Brumley Boys were here as well as Tim's Boys. There were a few fist fights and blades were drawn. I wasn't allowed watch. While Dally and Steve stayed outside, Soda dragged me to find a table and Two-Bit went hunting for some action.

"Don't want you going off," Soda said. He spotted Evie and Kathy and started walking over to them. I tried to scramble away after spotting Robbie, Tim's second but Sodapop wouldn't leave me be. I tried to spot the youngest Shephard boy but there was no such luck. Curly wasn't back from reformatory, when I needed him. I had to wait a few hours.

"My god, he is so dumb," a voice laughed and I turned to see Tim's little sister, Angela. She was looking over at Tim's Boys affectionately. Dally was with them, looking utterly suspicious.

"Cover for me?" I asked and she nodded winking subtley. I walked up and grabbed Tim by his ear, as he left the back room, pulling him back up the stairs.

Two girls were getting it on, with a guy in between and I bared my teeth at them, making them run. I shoved Tim in the chair and he glared at me.

"The fuck were you thinking?" he hissed.

"What the fuck were you thinking doing Sylvia?" I hissed. He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I fucking know. I mean I always knew I was just a fuck Tim, but by God, did it have to be Dally's girl?"

"What's the problem with that?"

"You need as many alliances as you can get if you wanna take on Tiber Street Tigers, you're gonna need him," I snapped and he looked at me through his eyelashes.

"Doll," he drawled.

"Don't you doll me," I snapped and my hand lashed out, catching Tim on the edge of his cheek. He tucked his head back and I stared at him. "T-T-Tim, I didn't mean to," I whispered. He raised a hand and I flinched.

Hands wrapped around my wrist and I was pulled gently into Tim's chest.

"I ain't ever gonna hit you," he whispered. He pulled away. "Not gonna lie Nikki, that was kinda hot." His blue eyes were smoldering. I pulled away slightly and watched as Tim sat down. He leaned against the wall and I crawled up to settle into his chest.

"Why Tim?" I asked. He sighed and kissed my neck. I looked back at him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't think," he said. "I was high. She was there. We both know Sylvia doesn't hold herself back either."

"Just stop trying to fuck with Dallas," I mumbled and pressed my lips to his. They moved together and I could tell Tim was being careful. "I better go back down, I promised Soda we'd have a 'Girl's Night'."

"Something is wrong with that boy," Tim sat back and watched me carefully.

"You're just jealous cause he's getting more tit than you ever could," the words slipped out of my mouth and I pressed them together to stop from laughing. His jaw was hit the floor and he glowered playfully at me for a second. I wished he would show more of this side. But I'd known Tim for a long time. Even longer than Curly.

We were born in the same hospital. Our mothers were friends. But then my mom started to get to middle class while his went down hill. I was a week and two days younger than Tim. We were friends for the longest time. And it just evolved to something more before withering back to friendship. It's why we simply kept it at friends-with-benefits.

He never hated me and often middle-class kids were made choose a side. Mine was clear the day I walked in beside Dally and Tim. I was a Greaser. And I loved it.

Everything was wild and mad and in the momet. It was beautiful and Greasers were so passionate and lively. I'd spent a brief time with Socs and I hated them. The experience was suffocating.

We walked down the stairs and I caught Soda from the corner of my eye. He was sulking on a stool, watching Two-Bit and Steve play pool. You could see girls wanted to fawn over him but he was giving off some seriously bad vibes.

"I gotta sort this out," I muttered and pecked the side of Tim's neck. He shuddered lightly and I surpressed a smile at the fact he was still ticklish. I walked past Dally and shot him a warning look. His eyes narrowed but then he sighed and nodded lightly, grabbing his beer and heading to the table.

"Oh there she is!" Soda groaned and flopped onto the table, sending balls flying everywhere. Kathy and Evie laughed, Angela Shephard smiled lightly and Steve scowled while Two-Bit grinned.

"Take him please," Steve mumbled to me. "You were gone when he came back and his girl wasn't here to distract him and I'm done with the boy."

"He's older than you Steve," I said and Steve punched my shoulder lightly. "C'mon Curtis, let's go have our girl talk." He jumped up and I followed him to a corner.

"Okay," he huffed out a long breath. "I like this girl."

"Seriously?" I asked him and he nodded practically bouncing in his seat. "So?"

"She's middle-class Nikki," he mumbled. "I'm scared 'case she thinks I'm just a no good Greaser."

"Sodapop Curtis," I slapped his head lightly and he cursed. "Whoever said there was anything wrong with being a Greaser? A hard-working, loyal to his family, brilliant, bright and lively man. Someone who is sincere and knows how to treat a woman? I don't see a Greaser Soda, I see a man, who is gonna ask his lady friend out for a date, he's going to charm her mother and make her daddy think of him as if he's his son. Okay?"

"Thanks Nikki!" Soda threw his arms around me and I patted him on the back. "I'm gonna go now."

"Oh and Soda?" I called and he turned. "Don't bring the poor girl to Buck's just yet. Give it a couple of weeks, ease her in into the rough and tumble."

"I'll do that, thanks Nikki!" he sped out the door and I grinned and walked over to Tim.

"Finished with your meeting?" Dally asked and I turned to glare at some Brumley Boy who's eyes were running up and down my legs. Dally and Tim followed my look and suddenly, the Brumley wasn't so confident.

"He needed a little push in the right direction," I told Dallas. No doubt he knew what was going on in Soda's head. People found themselves mindlessly talking to Dallas. Somehow, he was the type you just trusted. He'd never sell your secrets.

At least not until the right price came along.

"Heard about your predicament," Tim said, giving subtle nod to Dall, who flipped Tim off with a grunt as he watched some broads across the room.

"He's not the fuzz, take the pole outta your ass," I snapped and I wave a couple of bucks under Buck's nose. His eyes follow it. "Your best bottle Merril and don't try to cheat me. My momma didn't raise a fool."

"'Course Ms Reed," he grumbles and I grinned at Tim. No doubt that was his doing.

"So the Carlson twins and their brother," Tim said slowly.

"I think that's who he his," I mumbled and swiped Dally's weed, sitting in Brumley's recently vacated seat. He sighed slowly dragging a hand down his face before fixing me with a glare. I smiled trying not to look sheepish but Tim's smirk told me I was failing.

"You be careful, okay Ms Reed. Socs are tricky business," Merril says and he hands me over the cleanest glasses I had ever seen in his premises and two bottles of good whiskey. "A parting gift."

"Most kind Mr Merril," I eyed him carefully and then turned back to Dally and Tim. I set the bottles and glasses down. Dally wasted no time cracking them open and pouring one out for me and him. Tim sighed and poured himself one, glaring at Dall.

"You staying here with me?" Dally asked. I think he did it without thinking. Tim was going an odd shade of red and I slapped him, then kicked the blonde. They both yelped and I heard Two-Bit yell out about them being whipped.

"Can I kill him?" Tim glared. I shook my head and then grinned.

"You didn't deny it."

"Glory Nikki, I'm going to-" he never got to finish his sentence as the doors swung open and my mother walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Nikola Reed," my mom screamed and I saw a couple of the guys press themselves against the dusty walls of Buck Merril's place. I almost wanted to laugh a little but I felt a little sick as well.

My mother didn't fit into the dust bowl of cowboys and greasers that sat in the maze of tables and chairs that Buck provided. Some of his regulars had the same layer of cobwebs over them as the piano in the corner. She was shiny though, like a new toy. She looked like a secretary.

"Shit," I cursed and Dally stifled a laugh. I kicked him and he bared his teeth back at me. She marched through the crowd which parted like the sea in the story from the bible. Tim glared at his boys but mom just shoved straight through them.

"I'll give you five minutes to say you're goodbyes and get out of this shithole," she hissed, her eyes glittering dangerously. Tim was tense behind me and Dally was shifting away in minute movements.

"I don't have to go where I don't want to go," my heart was thumping in my chest. Her chin shot up and I knew I had said the wrong thing. If I got out of this without my ass being whooped in front of the whole Greaser population, I'd be doing well.

"I changed my mind," she said in her quiet voice that meant she was furious. Two Bit jumped over the bar and a cloud of dirt billowed from his feet. Soda was inching forward and I wondered what the two idiots were going to help. "Out. Now. You will have dinner with us and if you're lucky I might let you back out in three years."

I looked back and Tim stared at me, long and hard. He raised an eyebrow, a silent question. I just had to give the word and the boys would tear Buck's place down, floorboard by rotten floorboard. I took a deep breath in.

"I ain't no Soc," I told mom and she grit her teeth. "I won't ever be. I'll go on one condition. I want access to the car whenever I want. I get to continue livin' like I always was. I won't say a word to mess up your life. But I get to keep goin' like I always have."

There was a flash in her eyes and her lips loosened a little. Her finger trailed along the table as she thought and her eyebrow arched like a cat's back.

"Fine," she huffed. "Geoff is waiting outside. You will come home tonight now. You will have dinner and then you can take the car back here or to wherever you go to fuck around."

"Okay," I closed my eyes and listened to her walk out. The door creaked and I high-fived Two-Bit before turning to the hood standing behind me. "I'm still on a time limit so I'm going have to bug out. But don't sweat it. I'll be back."

Tim nodded and smirked winking at me. "Get out of here then Fox," he gave me a shove and I winked at Dall who was trying to look cool but was in the midst of leaning away from some broad with a bad dye job and drawn on eyebrows.

The ride back was quiet. Geoff chattered away but his shoulders were tight. We crossed the tracks and suddenly the streets were lined with trees. There was no rubbish on the sidewalk and every house had a white picket fence outside. We turned into a street and it took my breath away. Some of the trees had lost their leaves and they were swirling in the wind. The houses weren't massive but they put our old place to shame. We pulled up at the house and I raised an eyebrow. It was big but not like the mansions down the road. It looked... comfortable. Mom got out but Geoff stopped me.

"There's a room down by the garage. It's empty so you can have it put you'll have to move your things, neither your mom nor I have the time. You won't have to go through the house if you don't want to. The garage doesn't lock. BUT if you wanna bring someone over, tell me first please. I don't want to walk in and scare off your friend." He glanced up and winked. I blinked and then slowly smiled and got out of the car. This was not the kind of guy I was expecting. He had dark hair, shot with silver. His eyes had crow's feet at the corner of them, like he had always been worried but he had a lot of laugh lines too.

Three boys stood on the front step and Mom was fussing over them. They were all exactly like the other and bore a startling resembalance to their father. One of the twins was smirking but the older guy, he stared at me, frowning. I scowled back and his lips twitched. He wasn't familiar looking. I hadn't seen him in school before. I would have remembered him.

"Nikola," Geoff said. I scowled to myself. "These are the twins Ben and Elliot. This is my oldest son, Oliver." One twin, Elliot smiled politely. The other twin, Ben scoffed and scowled at me but Oliver grinned and it reminded me of Dally and Tim. It was kinda vicious.

"Lookin' forward to living on the wrong side of the tracks, Greaser?" Ben hissed. Elliot glanced at his dad, who looked stunned but it was Oliver who reacted. His arm swung out and Ben got a decent slap in the head. He cursed.

"Don't talk to a lady like that," Oliver sighed like it was something he had told Ben a thousand times. Geoff nodded and shouldered a bag from the trunk. My mom had been putting my stuff into 'storage'. I guess this was storage.

The room was white and dusty but I liked it. Apart from the door leading out to the garage, there was a massive window that looked out on to the neighbours garden. Whoever they were had a beautiful garden, with rose bushes and honeysuckle right beneath my window.

There were two massive book cases that had some random kids books thrown on them. I thought of all the random shit I had collected from trips out with the boys and from when I was younger and I went out with my mom. My little trinkets would fill at least half of the shelves.

"Dinner," a voice said stiffly and I turned to glare at my mother. One of the twins, I guessed Elliot because he wasn't trying to shoot a hole through me with his eyes. He looked around the room, with his head tilted a little cutely. If I didn't know how vicious Socs were, I would've said he was like a little puppy. I really wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'll be down in a minute," we stared at each other, then she left. Elliot looked around the room again. When he caught my eye with his own, he ducked his head again and whirled around his back poker straight. The dictionary definition of awkward.

"Let's flee the scene Soccy," I grinned at him and his lips quirked. We walked down and sat. The room was massive, bigger than a couple of the rooms put together. The ceilings were high and I didn't like the room. There was no character to the room. It just seemed like it had been plopped into house. Dinner was good but I knew mom didn't make it. There was enough of it for everyone and there was a sauce to go with the bacon.

"So, Nikola," Oliver said and I wrinkled my nose.

"Call me Nikki," I cut in. "Only Momma calls me Nikola."

"Because that's your name," she mumbled and gave me the stink eye. I blinked back innocently and Elliot snorted. I glanced and he smiled, looking a little unsure. Ben elbowed him sharply and he looked down again. The room sank into another uncomfortable silence. I shifted slightly and then Oliver caught my eye.

"You staying in?" Oliver asked. "There's a football game on."

"Pro'ly not," I shrugged and shovelled some food into my mouth, my eyes closing of their own accord. "Told Tim and Dally I'd go back down. Curly's coming outta reformatory 'bout now. Me an' Angie managed to convince 'em and Buck to set something up. Anyway if I leave Tim for too long he'll be drawing designs on some other broad."

"You can take money to get something to eat from Jay's," Geoff offered and I snorted, sneering back at Ben. "But if you take money, I want change and a receipt. I don't want you drinking underage."

"Fine," I mumbled. I could drink anyway and lay low at the Curtis' or Buck's. Maybe Tim's if I was lucky and really felt like waking up to screaming.

"Is it in Buck Merril's?" Ben asked, a strange glint in his eye.

"Yeah," I spat. "Why you thinkin' of slummin' it, Soc?"

"Maybe I'm curious," he shrugged.

"Don't be stupid," I snorted. "Steve and Soda'll have told all the boys about our predicament. Tim's not gonna be too hot on the idea of you bein' there. Brumley's gonna be there and if I remember right, you got beef with them. And despite the Turf war goin' on, River Kings and Tigers'll make an appearance just to piss off Tim. You ain't goin' nowhere."

"I'm not comfortable with you going Nikki," Geoff said. I was a little touched but annoyed. It was one thing to be a little concerned but he had married my mother, he wasn't my dad.

"I'll be with Tim Shephard. If I'm not with him, then Dallas Winston. If not him, then Darry or Two-Bit or Soda or Steve. God knows how many of the guys'll be there. Buck'll keep an eye out and no doubt Tim's already layin' out the law to his boys," I flicked the hair out of my face and frowned as Oliver opened his mouth to speak.

"I could go," Oliver said. "They won't know me."

"You ever gone to the DX?" I asked. He nodded and I shook my head.

"Soda'll know you. Boy has a memory for faces. No offence but you stink of rich," I waved my fork around in his direction, making him chuckle.

"You could make him a Greaser. Oli didn't go to Will Roger's," Elliot said and I saw the sneaky look in his eye. I was going to like this kid.

"Another time," I put my fork down and sighed mournfully.

"There's more in the kitchen," Geoff laughed. "You never have to worry about food again." This time both my mom and I looked up both indignant. There was a sudden tension in the room. I could smell a freak out coming very soon. I stood up and nodded, hurrying out in the room

"Sure," I mumbled. I ran to the hall and realized I had no clue where I was going. I checked myself in the mirror hanging by the front door to make sure I didn't have sauce on my face. I grabbed the old leather jacket that Curly gave me and ran to the front hall just as the shouting started.

"Back for the morning please," Geoff called suddenly and I tutted. He was being fair, I supposed. But at the same time, he wasn't my dad. I hadn't had one for a long time.

I didn't plan to have another one.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to keep this short and sweet. Thank you so much for the reviews and some of the really constructive criticisms in it. I've tried my best to remedy some of the things that have been pointed out to me. Others will come in later chapters, so don't worry and think I've forgotten. There was just one thing that caught my eye and that I feel like I should explain.**

Dally and Tim don't act like that in the book, that's true. But the book is told by a guy, in a guy's world. So they wouldn't act softer in front of other _guys_

 **girls I feel are completely different kettle of fish. That and we don't really know enough about Tim to really deem how he would act around someone he knew so well. There's a lot of room for interpretation there.**

 **Guys often act big and tough when they're around other guys. It's a real public/private thing and it doesn't matter who they are, what era they're in. That's just how guys work a lot of the time. So that is the only thing, I'm a little hesitant to change.**

Descriptions are not my forte but I will try and it will get better as the fanfic goes on.

 **Thank you all so much, and don't forget to R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

I ended up walking to Buck's. I had tried to thumb a lift but I only got left in the smoke of a dirty old Mustang. At the corner of Sutton I was joined by Two-Bit's girl, Kathy.

I had never really gotten to know Kathy but she was one of the friendliest Greaser girls, to both Greasers and Socs alike. I couldn't think of a single person who couldn't hold a good conversation with her and who had nothing good to say about her. I think that's what Two-Bit liked about her. She was all gas, with a constant, mischievous twinkle present in her green eyes. Her hair was a bouncy blonde and her smile was like a hundred suns. I felt like a troll walking along beside an angel.

"How's Tim?" she asked and I shrugged. I was always a little aloof around the others when it came to me and Tim's relationship. If there was a sniff of trouble, Sylvia would leap at the chance to cause even more mayhem than what was happening. Angela would gag at the chance to kill me.

"There's not much to tell you," I told her honestly and she nodded patiently. "How's Two-Bit?"

"How is he always?" she snorted and I blinked. "He's moments away from getting his ass dumped, that's where he is. Ever since Sylvie got her hair dyed blonde, he's been eyeing her up like she's stacked but I'm better right?" She pouted and I looked away, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"I don't think he's that interested in Sylvia," I told her and she nodded slowly before deflating, her shoulders drooping a little.

"You're so lucky Nikki," she muttered. "Tim never looks at other girls." I stared at her as if she had just told me penguins were found in the Lot.

"I-I wouldn't say that now Kathy," I laughed weakly and kicked up a dust cloud, spattering my capris in yellow and brown. We walked on in a comfortable silence and I stewed over the fact that Sylvia had already done that to me. I couldn't say this to Kathy. She would get the wrong idea, think it had already happened. She'd get so mad, break up with Two-Bit when he probably hadn't done anything. "Just don't do something hasty." She nodded and a car pulled up beside us.

"What is that?" she muttered but I leaned in the window to high-five Danny, one of the new boys Tim had taken in.

"Love the car," I teased and he beamed at me, big puppy-dog eyes glinting up at me.

"She's old but she's reliable," he sighed. "She's real sharp. A Muntz, 1951. My dad's old car."

"It's nice," I muttered, dragging a finger along the bright red paint job. Danny grinned at me again.

"You girls want a ride?" he stuck his head out to nod to Kathy. "I'm heading for Buck's and you've got at least ten minutes left of walking."

"Sure thing," I beckoned to Kathy and we slid into the front, a little squished but thankful. Kathy swore softly and Danny laughed before pulling off, leaving only a dust cloud behind.

* * *

If I had thought that Buck's was busy before, it was a ball now. There was a huge ring around two Brumley Boys who had their knives out and were circling each other. They reminded me of two little Jack Russels, nipping at each others heels. I walked past uninterested. Kathy went straight to Two-Bit, who looked at her like she was the world. They were too good for each other. Part of me thought, there was no good that could come from it.

I went straight in the saloon doors that Buck put up on special occasions. 'Satisfaction', by The Rolling Stones was ringing through the bar and there was a lot of people on the dance floor, more than usual. I blamed the fact that there was good music on that people could really dig.

"Getting crocked tonight Nikki?" Tom Darcy asked. He was Irish or his parents were or something. He was a part of the River Kings and he was a bit of a bastard. Whenever Tom was around I just wanted to bug out. He had a creepy vibe around him. "I'll see you later baby. Don't make me frosty this time." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I felt sick.

"NIKOLA!" a voice warbled and I was snatched into a hug. Curly spun me in a circle and then started jumping around, shaking me like a bottle of 'pop. I hoped I wasn't turning green 'cause I certainly felt like I was.

"CURLY, LET HER DOWN GOD DAMMIT," I couldn't even see Tim but I could hear him. That was something that all the Shephards had in common. He came up and I couldn't stop the quick flash of butterflies when I saw him. His hair was freshly slicked back with the barest bit of grease and his blue eyes were dark and a little angry. But as he came closer, I noticed that Tim was pale and limping, only very slightly. He stopped beside me and sneered at Tom before grabbing my arm and dragging me out through the back door. He fell back against the pillar that was barely holding up Buck's porch and groaned.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands. He shook his head and leaned his head over on to my shoulder, sucking in deep breaths. He gripped my arm tight and I winced.

"They're trying to kick Curly outta school," Tim whispered. It was almost like he was getting paler with each word that left his mouth. "If he gets kicked out, Gary's gonna send him to military school."

"Shit," I whispered. Tim leaned against me and I pressed my hand to his forehead flinching when I felt the heat coming off of him. "You've worried yourself sick, you idiot."

"Thanks Nikki," he grit out. "I'm not feeling too hot. Get my car, take me home and then you can go whore yourself off to whatever Soc you live with now," he finished the sentence by coughing. It didn't stop once he had cleared his throat and he doubled over.

"Karma, you dick head," I spat and he flipped me the bird. "I'm not a dickhead. I ain't bringing you to your home. Come back to my new place. There's a bar and more aspirin than there's gonna be at your house. Food, so much food. And there'll be a proper bed." He contemplated the decision and nodded. He was too sick to argue really. We walked back through the bar, Tim grabbed his keys and whispered something to Robbie, then to Dally who nodded, smirked at me and then left. Curly was in the corner with a girl, who looked a little familiar but also too good to be in here.

"Hey Nikki!" Soda called and Tim groaned. I gave him a gentle push and he stumbled away. I hope he made it to the car. "Have you seen Sandy?"

"You brought her here?" I asked, a little appalled. He shrugged looking a little guilty.

"Evie asked," he mumbled and gave me a look from beneath his lashed. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear." I shrugged helplessly as Tim suddenly appeared around the corner and glared at me.

"I have to go, get Kathy to check the bathroom," I called over my shoulder and dragged Tim to his car. I got in the driver's seat and caught Tim blessing himself in the corner of my eye. I elbowed him and he grinned slightly. I was a shit driver but I could give Steve a run for his money in races. Although, if I'm being honest, you don't really have to know how to drive to race down a straight road.

The trip should have been a half an hour. We made it to the house in ten.

"Glory Nikki," Tim groaned and then bent over to hurl his lunch into the bushes.

"Bummer," I noted and he glared at me. A light came on and we looked up to see Elliot watching us. He raised a cup and a bottle of aspirin and I sighed and mentally thanked the stars for that boy.

"Oli and I changed the sheets in your room," he told me as we neared the door. Tim eyed him carefully and then his eyes slid around. "Everyone's gone off tonight, they went to pick up my aunt, Rosie. She'll be staying in what's supposed to be your room. Is he okay?" I looked back and paled when I saw how grey Tim had gone. He was leaning on the railing for the porch, dry heaving into a rose bush.

"He will be when we get him inside," I told Elliot. Together we managed to coax Tim in to the house and into my room. He fell flat on his face on to the bed and I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Elliot, who was standing on the door. I got up out of the bed and Tim groaned, snuggling into the pillow.

"Will he be okay?" Elliot asked, looking nervous.

"He'll be fine," I reassured him and the Soc relaxed. "Thanks for that Elliot. I never would have gotten him into the house." The boy smiled and looked around at Tim again.

"It's cool," he told me. "And call me Eli. Only my grandparents call me Elliot."

"Nikki," Tim groaned and we both stifled laughs.

"I'm coming," I told the hood, who looked at me through narrow eyes. I turned back to Eli. "And okay Eli. Thanks again." He smiled and waved and I turned off the lights. I curled up in Tim's arms and he sighed.

"You really need to learn how to drive."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter for a little while. I have really important exams so there won't be any updates until around the 21st of June. Luckily, I'm only editing the few chapters I have already written so that update shouldn't take long. I'm sorry that this one took longer than I expected. I had it written and then... I deleted it. And couldn't find it. I'm seriously struggling to understand myself at the moment.**

 **See you soon and don't forget to R &R! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

When I woke up, Tim was gone. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Tim was leaning against the counter, a thermometer hanging out of his mouth and a coffee mug in his right hand, a weed in the other. There was a plaster on his cheek and couple of other cuts and bruises on his hand.

A woman was bustling around the kitchen muttering about cough syrup. She had the same pale blonde hair as the twins and the button nose that Oliver and Geoff had. Oliver looked thoroughly entertained from where he was standing by the door. Ben was scowling something fierce at Tim. Eli looked sheepish and flinched at Tim's glare which was trained on him.

"Do you boys have a camera?" I asked and Tim's scowl deepened. "I think Curly and Dally would enjoy-"

"Shut yer damn mouth Nikki 'fore I come shut it for ya," Tim growled, snatching the thermometer out of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and plucked the cigarette from his fingers.

"Tim!" the woman admonished and we shared a look before I looked at Eli.

"Nikki, this is Aunt Rosie. She's my dad's youngest sister and well..." he trailed off and frowned. He tilted his head as though he was trying to come up with the right words to describe her.

"She's batshit crazy," Oliver offered, saying the words that Elliot weren't. Tim snorted and Ben frowned.

"I heard that," she pointed at Oliver and despite her size (she was smaller than me), she still looked threatening. "You're not too old yet for the wooden spoon boy. I'm your elder -"

"By a year Rosie," Geoff chimed, coming in to the room. He glanced at Tim but breezed past. The Greaser boy looked a little surprised and he dropped the thermometer "You'll all be happy to know Pamela isn't here-"

"Thank God," Rosie mumbled and Tim snorted again.

"Yes, yes we get it Rose," Geoff sighed impatiently. He dug around in a cabinet for a second before pulling out a box of weeds. "You don't like the broad, I get it. Shut it for once will ya?"

"Or what, you'll tell Mom?" she snapped back. She then pointed at Tim. "Did that thermometer beep, Mister? Next time you're sick maybe think a little before climbing out the window into the rose bush, you should really think twice, you dumb fuck. You would've lost an eye if it wasn't for my wonderful healing hands."

"Nope," he mumbled ignoring her taunting and looked at me. "Will you drive me back? You can have the car for the day. I gotta meeting with Johnson and by the time I get there, I'll already be fashionably late."

"Yeah that's cool as long as you remember I can't drive. You gonna need to stop by your place?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Might call Curly, tell him to grab my jacket from Buck's. I got my blade and cancer sticks," he looked up for a second. "Call Dally as well? I don't know how this is gonna end. If they decide to side with the Tigers..."

"All hell's gonna break lose, which is why I won't be there," I said with practiced ease. "I'll tell him to bring Darry, it's his weekend off." As much as Darry didn't like Tim and the other way around, Tim wasn't spoiling for a fight. Having Darry there would go in his favour. Every greaser in Tulsa knew Darrel Curtis and every greaser in town knew not to make him angry.

"The Curtis boy?" Geoff suddenly looked up interested. Ben scoffed and I glared at him. I didn't like the look on his face. He looked like a cat waiting for a canary to make the wrong move. "The oldest?"

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "Darrel's the oldest. Then Sodapop, he works in the DX and Ponyboy is the guy who's top of my English." The older man nodded to himself and muttered.

"Does he work a lot?" Geoff asked. Oliver rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He came back in and handed me the phonebook which I discarded for my first call. I dialed the number and tuned out the conversation.

"What?" a voice growled.

"Howdy Buck," Iretorted cheerfully. "Would the midget Shephard happen to be there, or the Blonde Elf?" This drew a laugh out of him and I heard him call for Dally.

"Midget Shephard?" Tim grinned. I shrugged lightly and he ruffled my hair. I sighed and scraped it back into a ponytail. "You getting something to eat?"

"We gonna be able to stop by the Dingo?" I asked. He looked at the cieling.

"Long as you are paying," he shugged and I laughed.

"What Nikki?" Dall snapped and I jumped, forgetting the phone was still in my hand.

"Meet me and Tim at the Dingo in five. And that's being generous. Darry's invited for the party. Get Curly on your way, tell him to pick up the usual from their place please" I hung up and turned back to face him.

"Can I come?" Elliot asked jumping up. I shook my head and elbowed Tim when it looked like he was considering saying yes.

"I'm going to the DX later to get parts for the car," Tim grunted and I rolled my eyes at his attempt to change the subject. For all that Tim was good at, subtle changes in conversation was not one.

"We'll pick you up and me and you can go see the Curtis' another time, maybe go to a rodeo ore something. I don't want you around the Shephard Boy's, not now," I told him and his shoulders slumped.

"Kid," Tim sighed and Eli's head shot up. "You good in a rumble?" The small boy frowned in concentration but it was really a question aimed at somebody else.

"He's good," Oliver said. Elliot grinned up at him and Tim's lips quirked. He had seen a flash of Curly in that smile. "He's got a good swing."

"If you don't mind havin' a rumble against the Socs, you can fight with us. See what it's like to win," Tim's grin was wolfish. Eli glanced at Ben who's face was dark. "Don't have to though. Might set up a friendly between us and Brumley. Practice for the boys."

"Sure," he nodded slowly. Tim smirked and ruffled his hair.

"You'll dig good kid," he muttered and Tim padded out. Everyone was silent and I hid my smile behind my hand. There was the power of being a hood. Tim was a better one then others. He was unexpected, abrupt and a heck of a good lay.

* * *

 **A/N: So I am a back with a change of name, as I shall be writing on Archive of Our Own as well soon... hopefully. Cross my fingers... But my final exams are done and so with that will hopefully come a plethora of updates for you guys. Thanks to all of you who have left a review and are reading.**

 **To those of you who are waiting for some action, it's all happening very, very soon.**

 **Thanks again for reading and don't forget to R &R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

I had run to my room to grab my jacket, while Tim went out to start the car. Rosie had followed him out, yelling and screaming about the thermometer and as far as I knew, Eli was hovering with a bowl of water just in case she went too far. The funny thing was, it was was Geoff who had sent him out to monitor them. There was a door open at the end of the hall and I froze when I heard Oliver and Ben talking in the room.

"You're batshit crazy if you think that I or Elliot will let you go through with this plan. You lot are mental," he hissed and I raised an eyebrow, pressing myself against the wall so I wouldn't be noticed.

"We'll get rid of the damn lot of them, just you watch Oli," Ben sneered back and I surpressed a huff of a laugh. He sounded like a villain in a James Bond movie. "And you lot would want to watch yourselves. People who sympathise with Greasers are going to get it, just as bad." All the breath left my lungs. I cursed and slipped down the stairs.

Surely it was just all talk? I didn't tell Tim. He had too much to worry about and until something happened I didn't want to tell him. I joined Tim, who was in the process of kicking the head off a rose The petals floated to the ground and I felt like it was telling us something.

"That woman is batshit crazy," Tim snorted as we walked down the road. He hadn't noticed my mood or Tim was just too wrapped up in hid own head to notice. People stared at us like we were scum and one older woman waved cheerfully. Tim nodded and lit up a weed then passed it to me.

"You like that woman," I retorted, awfully amused. Tim grinned back at me before staring off again. He didn't talk until we had crossed the tracks.

"Think I could spread to the tracks?" he asked carefully. Curtis territory begun at the tracks. I figured it was only 'cause of Dally and Darry that they still had it. But they wouldn't want some if this came to the Turf War.

"I think you could reach an agreement," I said slowly and he stared at me, starting to smile slowly. We stopped at the Dingo and Dally walked to us from the bench where Two-Bit, Johnnie and Ponyboy were sitting. He shoved Tim's jacket in to his arms and they left. I spotted Darry's truck, idling in the parking lot.

"Aren't those boys in chipper moods?" Two-Bit whistled and I grinned. We slapped hands and I ruffled Pony's hair and smiled at Johnny. I took a minute to look around the car park. There was your typical crowd of Greasers hanging around the back door, getting food before it was thrown away. There was a group of a mixture of middle class and Greaser girls giggling around cars parked out the front.

"Tim's got business with the River Kings. Important business too, from what I figured," I shrugged as Pony and Johnnie looked at me suspiciously. I was a little wary. Pony was too smart for his own good sometimes and Johnny could get the words out of you, without you even knowing what you were saying. They were like greasy haired Sherlock and Watson.

"Why did Darry go along?" Pony asked suspiciously. I shrugged and told him the truth, which he seemed satisfied with. He and Johnny whispered something to each other and then looked back. It was kind of creepy. Although, if I had a friend that I was as close to as the two boys were, I suppose I would be just as creepy with that one person. Somebody did pop into my head when I thought about it but I pushed the image aside.

"You have a good time last night Ms Reed?" Two-Bit waggled his eyebrows and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Two-Bit was a real card and it made me sad that Kathy thought he was trouble. He was such a sweetheart, he was one of the most harmless people I had ever met.

"Stop Two-Bit or Kathy will think you're up to something."

"She always does," he paused and gave a small frown before grinning again. "But shucks, everyone knows you're Tim's girl."

"Shoot you're Nikki Reed," Johnnie exclaimed. I glanced at him surprised and he blushed looking away. I tried to catch his eye but he was good at avoiding it. I grinned at the kid. He was a cute little thing, great in a fight, a real fireball. His eyes didn't have bags underneath them and his cheeks were a little rosey. He hadn't been home in a while.

"Hey Pony?" I said and he looked up from his book. I couldn't see the title but it was a massive book. It was also not a school assignment. Kid had his head in the clouds between those pages. "Does Darry work much?"

"To much for too little," he scowled, then glanced at me, slowly turning a page of the book. "Why?"

"Nah, just someone was inquirin'," the word rolled off my tongue and Pony shook his head playfully. I wouldn't tell him about Geoff. I would definitely be telling Darry that there was someone snooping around looking for him though.

"And how are you boys fixed for your territory?" for this I turned to Two-Bit who was already looking up at the sky, thinking. He blinked and then turned to glare at the group of Greasers, who I realised were a bunch of River Kings.

"'Cept a couple of Socs, we're okay," he said slowly. His chin jerked towards the boys. "Dall jumped a River King who was snooping around."

"Darry's thinking of askin' Tim for help if that's what you're talking about," Pony told me and I shrugged. I'd been caught out. They had known as soon as I opened my mouth. Maybe as soon as they saw Darry and Tim drive off in the same vehicle. "He don't want me and Soda getting caught in anything, so he was gonna ask Tim could he send two of his boys around to watch out."

"I'll pass on the message. You talked to Curly about this I suppose," I raised an eyebrow and Ponyboy shrugged sheepishly. Those two gossiped like two old women. In some ways, it was funny to watch but they also had to be careful. If the wrong person thought they knew plans...

"Said talkin' to you to get the boys in but not give up our bit of Tulsa was 'thinkin' outside the box and I agree," Two-Bit quirked an eyebrow and I laughed.

"I'll be more enthusiastic about encouraging thinking outside the box when there's evidence of any thinking going on inside it," I shook my head as both Pony and Johnnie laughed while Two-BIt pretended to be shot.

"Wounded. You wound me Ms Reed!" he yowled rolling around on the floor.

"Get up Two Bit," Steve sighed walking up. He was holding a bag for the Dingo and he was limping slightly, like he'd been jumped but his face wasn't bruised up. He glanced over his shoulder at the crowd that had gathered at the front and then he glowered at me. "You're step brother is looking for trouble. He's here with some friend of his, shoutin' for you. He looks real hurt Nikki."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and don't forget to R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

I blinked and took off to the front of the building. And true to Steve's words, there was Elliot. His eyes were watering and his friend hovered around him.

"Nikki," he sniffed and walked towards me. That's when I saw his face was slowly turning back and blue and it was all cut up. The eye that wasn't swelling shut was tearing up to the point that he couldn't see out of it. He held his left side and was favouring his right leg. He's pants were ripped and there was a slash mark in his shirt.

"Come on," I said and tried to grab his hand but he recoiled lightly. My hand shot back and I felt a little hurt. Then I remembered myself. We didn't know each other that well. He didn't have to take comfort in me. His friends gave me a sympathetic look and pulled his right hand. They followed me until we were around the side of the Dingo. Pony jumped up and stared at Elliot and the other boy.

"Glory," Two-Bit marvelled and grabbed his shoulder lightly. Elliot yelped and flinched away but Two-Bit held on, his grip lighter than before. He spoke low and careful the same way he would with Johnny, like he was talking down a frightened animal. "What happened to you?"

"His brother," the boy beside him said and I stared at him. He didn't look at anyone but Elliot who was slowly folding in on himself.

"That's Peter," Elliot mumbled. Peter looked younger than Elliot, with bright red hair, brighter than Two-Bit's and green eyes. "I didn't do anything bad. I just told him to stop badmouthing you. Told him it made Dad look bad. And he just..." he trailed off and wiped at his eyes.

"Eli," I said softly and held out my arms. This time he ran into them, and tucked his head under my chin. I could feel his tears soaking through my shirt and I exhaled slowly.

"I don't want to be a Soc anymore," he whimpered, nuzzling his head in closer to me. "They're talkin' bout jumpin' a Greaser but it's gonna be awful."

"Which?" Steve said, jumping forward. His hand reached out to grap Eli but I bared my teeth. He took a step back and scowled.

"I dunno. I think it might be Dallas Winston but it could be one of the Shephards. They were talking about showing them who's boss and said they were gonna cut them up real bad."

"You with them when they were planning that?" Steve growled, his eyes still on me, shining with anger. Peter jumped forward getting into Steve's face. He had some courage that kid.

"He was lying on the ground," Peter snapped back. "They fucked up his face and left him to bleed on the ground while they planned some sick shit on Shephard and his girlfriend and his sister."

"I'll go find Angel," Pony said quickly, looking a little green. He bolted and I turned my eyes to Johnny who was pale but his eyes were cold as he stared at the Socs. My stomach fluttered nervously and I swallowed the bile that was forcing it's way up my life.

"What were they gonna do?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to know the answer though. And Peter looked like he didn't want to tell. Elliot was swaying dangerously from side to side. Johnny sat him down and strated talking lowly to him.

"After Ben left, cause he did leave," Peter began quietly and he shifted slightly, not meeting my eye. Both Two-Bit and Steve leaned in a little closer to hear him. "They started talking about Angela and you and about how you deserved it cause you were both whores and that no one would care. And they were talking 'bout how Tim woulda been... rough and..."

"You say one more thing and I'll cut your fucking tongue out," a voice growled. Tim stalked forward and grabbed a hold of Elliot's chin, ripping him away from me. "Man up. You don't wanna be a Soc no more? Greaser's don't cry. For what you're gonna do for me, you don't cry, you dig?"

He nodded slowly and I saw that most of Tim's boys were standing behind us. I flinched sympathetically for Eli's image. It wasn't something to be concerned about now but later...

"You don't get a choice, if you're a Soc or a Greaser," Curly told him, stepping from the crowd and Eli practically wilted. A few of the boys circled around the group while a few more, at Tim's nod were dispatched to find Angela.

"But," Robbie, Tim's second in command muttered. "What if you were a middle-class kid who picked Greasers?" There was a small amount of muttering and even Tim nodded in approval, his head tipped like a curious owl. I didn't like this.

"Still a Soc," someone shouted and there was some more jeering. I bared my teeth at them again and the laughing cut off. I realised that Dally was also staring over the group with a cold look in his eyes.

"We're not though," Eli said, looking scared and pale. Tim still had a hold of him by the shoulder but I imagined he would have backpedalled out of the lot if he could. "We're middle class. Barely. Dad's car and stuff were presents from my grandfather."

"How'd you afford that nice house?" Curly asked, his brow arching. I leaned forward, wanting to know the reason too. It would explain some of the reason why my mom was with Geoff.

"Dad worked real hard. They lost money, on the stock markets or atleast that's what Grandpa said. Mom was sick an-" he cut himself. Then sighed. "They couldn't afford to feed us and keep up her treatment so they stopped. The money we managed to keep and Oli got a good job and Dad worked his way up to manager. We got lucky." There was silence and then Dall grunted then clapped Elliot on the shoulder. He looked back to me and nodded. He was accepting Eli for me.

"Soc," Robbie began but was cut off.

"Eli," he interrupted softly. Robbie gave him a long look and then he smiled a quick quirk to his lips.

"We're gonna need you to find out more for us," Tim said finally. "You're gonna have to make nice with your brother cause we need to know when and where they're gonna attack Nikki or Angel."

"They won't tell Ben," Peter interrupted. "It won't sit right with him, no matter who it is. They didn't bring Nikki or Angela up until he was gone. They won't talk to Eli. I'll do it."

"How do we know you're gonna actually do it and not tell them," Steve rounded on Peter.

"You're just gonna have to trust me Greaser," Peter sneered back and grinned at Eli. His eyes were soft and I stared. It was the same way Two-BIt looked at Kathy and the same way Tim looked at me... when he was pissed and could barely stand. "Behave will you? I don't want to have to come scrape a pancake you off the pavement 'cause some Greasers stomped on you."

Elliot grinned back, the same amount of affection in his eyes and Peter walked away.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I am back. Sorry it took so long, shit is getting real right now for me, so uploading will be sporadic.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **4**

"Now what are we gonna do with you?" Two-Bit shook his head and Elliot looked scared. That made the Greasers ease off a little. "Can't go home looking like a filthy greaser."

"You can't stay in our neighbourhood dressed like that though," Curly said slowly, throwing his arm over Eli's shoulder and dragging him away. Tim's boys melted away until they had all but disappeared.

"You're gonna need some jeans and a good jacket. Need to get outta them shirts as well," I called. Two-Bit grinned.

"Do I hear a shopping trip coming on?" he grinned and wiggled his fingers. I held in a sigh. Two-Bit was starting to glow at the prospect of using his five-finger discount. He was an addict and a painful one at that.

"Go get him a decent switch Matthews," Tim ordered and Two-Bit snapped a solute, making Pony and Johnny laugh, before he wandered down the road. "At least we got rid of one idiot."

"Now we just need to get rid of you and Curly and we're gonna be free of biggest idiots in America," Dallas said smoothly. Tim glowered and then looked at me.

"I don't want you going nowhere without one of the boys," he sighed. I nodded once. I was keen to argue, not when everyone was paranoid and as time went on, this feeling would only get worse. Even now, the two boys and Steve I noticed, were twitchy, constantly checking their backs. This was going to be a long time of walking with their backs to the wall. But I couldn't help myself.

"That's a double negative," I pointed out and he growled. I wilted underneath his stare and wished I hadn't had opened up my mouth.

"Is it not a triple?" Pony asked and then blushed as the boys turned to stare. "Don't, nowhere, without? I think we got it a little confused Nikki." I let out a loud laugh and Tim sighed slowly.

"We have a turf war going on and now Socs are after us? They should write a fuckin' book on Tulsa and how it likes to fuck with people's lives."

"Get me some paper and a pen and I'll hop right to it. I'll include your rap sheets. Dally can write the introduction," I quipped and Tim stared at me long and hard. I arched an eyebrow before he lunged and scooped me up so my head knocked against his knees.

"Ow," I yelped and grabbed his teeshirt before I was sent ass over tit. "Careful you dick!" I felt like I was five again, getting lugged around on Darry's back, or the odd time Darrel Sr. would be around, and he would pick us up by our ankle. Tim knew I hated it. He was too tall and his shoulders were bony.

"You'd know about that wouldn't ya Nikki," Tim wiggled his eyebrows and I managed to kick him. He scowled and shook me. I closed my eyes and made a promise to God that I when I got down, Tim Shephard was in for a world of hurt. Eli was standing close to Pony, Curly and Johnny. Johnny was eyeing Eli carefully but Curly had his arm thrown across Eli and Pony.

"I'm going to get sick on your shoes," I told Tim, who froze at the declaration. The black-haired, gangly bastard had a weakness and that was people getting sick. He was easily triggered. "And I won't miss. I'll steal your deathsticks and get sick on them. I'll get sick in your shoes if I have to, I know you're not wearing socks."

"Nikki that's gross," Pony groaned, while Curly gagged, having just as weak a stomach as his brother. I managed to grin at him and claw my way out of Tim's grip, making sure to dig my nails into his side. It earned me a cuff around the ear but it was worth the yelp it had received. I huffed and glared at him before aiming a kick at Steve.

"I reckon it must be getting lonely at the DX, right about now," I pulled the attention away from me as both Steve and Pony cursed before they both bolted. I blinked. I hadn't had expected it to work so well.

"Pony's gonna win, twenty," Dally called out. There was a sudden silence and I sighed. This was going to end in a fight.

"Second it," Johnny yelped. I grinned at him and he smiled back. Johnny had good reflexes, when it came to stuff like this. He'd also always have Dally's back.

"Dammit," Curly growled. "I ain't got twenty. D'you Tim?"

"I ain't betting on Randle against the Kid." Tim was smart. Even though they didn't have his names on them, everyone knew that eight of the trophies sitting in Coach Larson's office belonged to Pony. The kid could fly like the wind and still wouldn't be out of breath, no matter how long or how hard he pounded the pavement.

"What did I miss?" Two asked, bounding up to us. He held up a jacket and Eli smiled. He slipped it on and I nodded approvingly. It suited him. Two-Bit combed his hair back and Dally set about roughing up his jeans, to make it look more authentic.

"Pony's racing Steve to the DX. Dal and Johnny bet twenty on Pony," Eli said quietly and Two grinned, handing him the switch before taking off after them.

"You okay to walk kid?" I asked and Eli nodded slowly.

"We'll walk slow with him Nikki," Johnny reassured me and I grinned. The boys sloped out into the alley. I stopped to glance at them and watch Eli carefully. I took a step back and ran. When I got within leaping range I dived at Two-Bit, clinging to him as he kept running.

"Jesus Nikki," he yelped and we kept running. Just like when we were little, except I had always jumped on Darry or Tim, rather than Two-Bit. He was usually carried Johnnie or Ponyboy and the odd time, Sodapop.

We reached the DX lot and I saw Steve lying winded on the ground while Ponyboy grinned down at him. Steve had to work on his stamina. Soda spun around to face us and grinned. Two-Bit yelled as Soda tackled him. We went down hard.

"Glory Two-Bit, you're crushing the lady," Soda marvelled and I fixed him with a glare. He grinned at me sheepishly, before Two-Bit pushed him off, still on top of me.

"Can't breathe," I wheezed and Tim leered over me with Dally and Eli. "Someone call Santa, some of his douchebag elves got out and they're blocking out the sun." There was a snort, and the sound of someone getting slapped.

"She's fine," Dallas announced and punctuated it with a swift jab to my hip. I yelped in pain and Tim leaped at Dally. Soda scooped me up and set me down gently on my feet. I wobbled and grabbed a hold of him, while I found my footing.

"Sorry Nikki," he and Two-Bit chorused, giving me big sad puppy dog eyes.

"S'okay," I mumbled. My tongue felt heavy, my head was pounding and Soda was looking at me funny. "Wassup?"

"I think you got a concussion Ms Reed," he said quietly. I smiled but my head was heavy and it rolled to one side. I felt so tired.

"Tim," Curly called and Tim looked up. "Matthews broke your broad." He frowned, his brow furrowed in what I hoped was concern. "Don't go to sleep Nikki."

"Call Dar, Ponyboy. Get him to come up and check her out. He should be on lunch," Soda said. He looked over to Eli. "I'm Sodapop by the way. Eli, right?"

We stumbled into the DX and into the backroom. I was propped up on the couch and Johnny and Pony squished in beside me. I suppose it was to keep me sitting upright. Every time I tried to close my eyes, someone would hit me.

"Abusin' the patient," I sang and Dallas sniggered.

"Just fuckin' sit still you yobbo," Two-Bit said cheerfully. There was a pulse in my head and I winced and pawed at my hair-do. Eli stepped forward and unpinned my victory roll before taking all the pins out and pulling my hair down gently.

"Better?" he asked and I nodded slowly. Soda grabbed my head gently and Darry sat in front of me.

"Hey man," I smiled and Darry smiled back. I leaned forward and suddenly he was looking nervous. "Don't tell Tim," I whispered and got real close to him. I heard him gulp and smiled. "But muscles are real tuff. Really get a girl going." I sat back and then laughed at all their faces. "Glory you guys, I ain't that bad. Just a little mixed is all." Darry and Tim scowled at me.

"Clutched," Soda laughed and Darry gave me a gentle box in the arm and went on to check my head.

"It's only small," he said and shook his head. "You be able to grab me something to eat Soda?" Soda skipped out dragging Eli with him and Darry. I sighed quietly.

"Now that we know Nikki is gonna live, what do you cool cats say we burn rubber and get out of here flat out," Two-Bit grinned and I shook my head. The boy could never stop, his thoughts were like a train with no brakes.

"Stop using that kinda language 'round Pony. We can't be sayin' slang, might corrupt his smart noggin," I mouthed off and the boys laughed, as Darry walked back in and rolled his eyes.

"Take it easy Nikki," Darry scolded lightly. "You'll do yourself a mischief."

"Tim does that for her," Two-Bit wiggled his eyebrows. I turned red as the boys laughed, except Johnny and Pony.

"You two are my favourites," I muttered and they grinned at each other. Soda and Eli walked back in, Soda raising an eyebrow and cocking his hip to one side, looking real cookie.

"But seriously, I'm gonna head to the boys," Tim bent down and kissed me rough, scrubbed Eli's hair and nodded to Darry before booking it with Curly on his heels. Darry Soda and Steve disappeared into the front of the shop muttering about our new problem and making plans for the two boys.

"You are. I'm gonna go find Sylvia and if I can't find her, I'm gonna go get some action," Dally spun around and was gone.

"Are you staying?" Pony asked Johnny leaning forward. The boy nodded wordlessly. He turned to Two-Bit.

"I have to go home tonight," Two -Bit groaned, scrubbing at his hair and making it all stick up like a hedgehog. "What are you doing Nik?"

"I have to take Eli home," I said softly. He was dozing off and Two-Bit nudged him, startling him awake but his eyes started to close straight away again. Darry and Steve ducked back in again, Darry nodding to Pony and Johnny who stood carefully.

"Hang on, Steve will drive you I'm sure," Darry said and I nodded. Steve nodded and went to Soda. Everything seemed okay. It all seemed secure but I was uneasy. Something didn't feel right.

"Be good Nikki," Two-Bit jibed and the boys left.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 5

I didn't get to see the boys for the next few days because I had found something wonderful in the house.  
They had a piano.

When I was a little, I had always wanted to learn to play one. I thought it would make me look neat and pretty, like one of the Soccy girls. I'd get a gold star and it would all be good. I never got to go to lessons. Dad booked it, Mom found the sauce and I was left by myself. I could vaguely remember that Mrs Curtis was quite good at playing the piano. She sang like Doris Day. Whatever Will Be, Will Be was Dally's favourite.

"Are you still up here?" Oli asked. I scowled as I hit a bum note. "You've been playing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', for the last week."

"It's a fucking masterpiece," I snarked back but the bastard just laughed. He was around a lot and when I came home at various times during the school day, he would talk to me, even if I didn't talk back. He never told anyone but I knew the old lady across the street had tattled on me more than once. Pamela had been fuming. I really didn't care though. I probably would have cared more if Geoff had said something. He'd been tuff 'nough for the last week and a half. I couldn't complain.

"How's Eli?" I asked and Oli shrugged. Despite myself I had bonded with Elliot and Oliver. Ben was still a bastard though.

"Still sore. His ribs don't hurt as much but I think that's the painkillers," the older boy gave a long sigh.

"Two cracked ribs," I whistled. "He should've been screaming."

"Adrenaline?" Oliver guessed and I shrugged.

"Hey Greaser, you're hood is here to see you!" Rosie called. She was staying for a friend's wedding and was another reason to stick around. The woman was hilarious. She was witty and random. "He's got a friend here. He has a face like an explosion in a bullshit factory."

"What the fuck are you on woman?" I heard Dally sputter. There were some guffaws and when I reached the kitchen, Johnny had a bag of peas held up to his eye, Two-Bit and Curly were gasping, Tim was smirking and Dally was glaring at Rosie.

"We have unfinished business," she glared at Tim and held up the thermometer.

"Leave the boy alone," Geoff walked through looking at the paper. "I'm not going to notice the mud trekked in through the hall as long as someone cleans it now."

"Bye bye Curly," I waved, while Tim shoved him forward. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Me and Johnny came to have a good look at your new digs," Two-Bit grinned. "That and the kid was freezing, think he spent the night in the Lot."

There was a pause and then Rosie started banging around with pots and pans and we watched her until she scowled and pointed the thermometer at us. "Who wants hot chocolate? Apart from the little ones, they don't have a choice."

"I'll take one, so will Two-Bit," I told her and she nodded and started to bang and crash with saucepans. There was silence as she made the hot chocolate. She thrust a cup into everyone's hand and then walked out of the kitchen, yelling at Curly as she walked past him. He slipped into the room, and we sat around and talked.

"Socs are getting mighty uppity," Tim sighed. "Saying we're getting 'above our stations."

"They're starting to get serious with their threats," Curly added. "They put McGrath in the hospital." I flinched. Sammy McGrath was one of Tim's Boys and he always got picked on by just about everyone. His only saving grace was that, unlike Johnnie, his mama cared about him.

"How's he doing?" I asked. Curly shrugged and I scowled at him when he held up his hands.

"He went in last night, I heard about it on the way here," he defended and I sighed turning back to Tim. The man was staring out the window, his jaw working. He was the only one in the gang that had a soft spot for the little vagrants that Tim attracted. Even with Greasers, there were 'weird' ones that were outcasts. Tim liked them. He was like a cat lady for people who had no one else.

"How's Ms McGrath?" I asked. This time it was Dally who leaned forward to speak.

"Soda dropped her off at the hospital this morning. She's scared but she was holding up okay. I think Ms Matthews was gonna drop in on her later."

"Mom mentioned it," Two-Bit muttered. The boys fell silent and the mood in the room darkened slightly as they stewed over the situation. Where we were right now was up shit creek without paddles and there were rapids ahead. I looked at Tim to see he was already looking at me. A dark eyebrow crooked and I felt my mouth straighten in response. It was time to start planning.

"Nikki," a voice called and Eli pushed through the door, rubbing at his eyes. His dad hadn't asked what had happened but had called the Doc who had made some educated guesses. Elliot was beaten up bad but Geoff wasn't out for blood yet. I figured he was waiting for something solid. Something he could act on himself.

"What's up dude?" I asked and he smiled sleepily at everyone. He wasn't wearing a shirt so the bruising on his chest was plain to see. It had yellowed now and Eli complained constantly of aches but otherwise he was well on the mend.

"You stopped playing 'Twinkle Twinkle' in the wrong key," he walked over to the fridge and took out an apple, handing one to Johnny wordlessly. All eyes turned to me and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"It sounded fine to me," I muttered sinking down in my chair. Tim was staring at me particularly but I ignored him in favour of kicking Two-Bit as he started to mock me, dancing around and making 'plinky-plonk' noises as he danced away from my feet.

"It does but you started on a C sharp instead of C. A black key instead of white," Eli explained and I nodded slowly. He smiled and then patted me on the head. "Can Johnny and Curly come up to my room. I want them to see my camera and telescope." I nodded and the three boys ran up, Two-Bit roaming off a second later, leaving me with the two hoods.

"You play piano now, eh Nikki?" Tim said and there was an odd spark to his eye. Dallas snorted and then leaned back in the chair.

"Before you two have a domestic," he drawled and my eyes snapped to look at him. "Pony said he'd listen in on the Socs in class and see can he get any dirt on them. Steve's going to keep an eye out and see is there a rumble in the air." Tim nodded and sunk down in the chair glaring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to head out to the hospital," he said after a moment. Dally snorted and he shot the blonde a look that would've put anyone else in a grave. It bounced off the other hood who stood slowly and stretched.

"If you'll excuse me," he said lazily, standing up. "I'm going to round up the two losers and head to Slash J's. Send Curly to the hospital Shephard. You should meet up with the Tigers and Brumley and maybe even the River Kings to get our shit together."

"He's right you know," I said slowly after Dallas had left. Tim sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We're gonna need something to get the Kings to listen to us," he closed his eyes and his head dropped to his hands. I stood and walked to the phone, picking it up and playing with the receiver before looking at Tim.

"Not something," I said slowly. "Someone."

* * *

 **Author's Note: My apologies for how long it's been but I hope you enjoy. There's something coming or should I say someone? As always please R &R. **

**ALSO I'm going to start writing on Archive of Our Own, under the same name if anyone wants to take a spin over there. I haven't yet, but I'm hoping to. Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was going to kill whoever had suggested sitting outside by the bus stop. The road was dusty and every few minutes, the wind blew and made it swirl straight into your lungs. I hacked some dust from my throat and gave a long sigh.

"This sucks," Curly grumbled, kicking more dust into the air. Robbie slapped him upside the head and he flinched, grinding his teeth. "Why is it the three of us anyway? If this person is so important why didn't Tim come himself?"

I rolled my eyes. They were lots of practical reasons that Tim didn't come. The main reason was that the person who was coming hated Tim. And Tim hated her. It was a mutual hate relationship that was rather impressive. Tim had also had to stay to brief the boys about the plan and talk to Dally who had become hard to track the last few days. The whole Curtis gang had gone off the grid. I didn't blame them. Things had gotten nasty in Tulsa.

The bus rolled up and snapped me out of my thoughts. A small burst of red hair and pale skin burst out from between the doors. The person snapped around and drop kicked the bus. My lips curled up as a bag and another body were catapulted out of the bus.

"You fucking bastard!" the girl screamed, the 'u' turning in to an 'ah' noise, her voice a lazy drawl. Sophie Wright was a hurricane wrapped in a car crash of absolute battiness. "You mate, are an absolute tosser. I hope you crash your bus and die." She dropkicked the bus again and turned to face us. The redhead stood to her full five feet and puffed out her chest. "Wotcher Nik."

I laughed in relief and eyed the guy who was with her before reaching out to pull her close. I knew Robbie had a heater but I didn't want it to have to come to that. It was better that this ended without bloodshed.

"This is Curly and Robbie," I nodded to them in turn and Sophie winked at Robbie then sneered at Curly. The woman could smell a Shephard and while it was entertaining to watch Curly flounder, in the face of the only woman I knew who could bring the gang bosses to their knees, we didn't have time to fuck around.

"That's Ronnie," she nodded to the boy who had just stood and was currently glaring at the direction the bus had driven off in, a sad expression on his face, like he still wanted to be on it. He looked over at us and smiled politely. He wasn't the guy that I could imagine Sophie with. I was used to seeing Sophie with boys who were rough and ready for a rumble. This guy looked soft. "So what was that favour?"

"You know the way you love to help the gang out a little here and there," I said and her expression fell slightly but she said nothing so I carried on. "We're having trouble with the River Kings. We need you to give Brandy some sugar so Tim can make a deal with him. Your boytoy is a bitta trouble we didn't know about." I turned my eyes to Ronnie. He had a beak like nose and brown eyes that were slightly narrowed constantly, almost like the sun was constantly in his eyes. He looked like a hawk and when he cocked his head to look at the sign for the bus stop, his bird image became way stronger. He was intelligent, you could tell that, just by looking at him.

Sophie looked back and sighed slowly. Then she nodded and looked me in the eye.

"Things are that bad huh?" I hummed in agreement and she sighed, her shoulders drooping. I felt bad for her. The River King's leader was really sweet on Sophie which was dangerous for the both of them. A clear target for weakness.

While the boys loaded everything into the car, we walked into the gas station to see what we could nab before we were noticed. My fingers were twitching and Sophie's had always been a little sticky. I watched my friend carefully. It had been two years since her mom had up and hauled her out to England to live with an aunt. The change had been abrupt and upsetting but looking at her now, she seemed to be better for it.

"How's your mom?" I asked and she snorted, a hand flashing out to pluck a chocolate bar from the shelf. I waited for the answer not pushing. I hadn't spoken to Sophie when she moved. Calling was basically not an option and my dearest mother had never passed on letters. When I had found them, I ended up staying at the Curtis' for a week with a split lip and the bitter taste of soap in my mouth. It took me months to work up the courage to even say hello.

"She's fine," her accent kept throwing me off. It was nothing like the movies but consisted of drawled out some vowels and choppy syllables. "Settled with her man. He's got a job in a boneyard. Though, I can't see that he does much. He's blitzed almost every night." She blew her fringe out of her face. Her hair, which had been long and unkept was now cropped to her shoulders, with a full set of bangs. "He's harmless though. I stay at Ronnie's most nights. Give them space."

While Tim and I's moms had been best friends, Sophie's mom hated mine. I had never found out why but it went deep. Sophie's mom was older and had dropped out of school early and gone travelling. As far as I knew, she had four different sons with different men, all older than Sophie. She only knew two, Georgie and Ray. Georgie was in the army and Sophie had always made stuff in school for him. Ray lived in New York but had never said where. He had visited and his car was real nice but if you were smart enough, you could steal anything. As far as I could figure, the other two guys wanted nothing to do with Sophie. She knew her Dad, he was a fairly cool guy. He travelled with a magazine so he was never home. When we were younger, he used to send the craziest pictures back. He never minded me but Sophie's mom hated me with a vengeance. I wasn't allowed in the house, she wasn't allowed stay in mine. Her mom even took her out of maths class I was in but everyone knew that Sophie was where she should've been. The girl was a maths whizz.

"Let's flake off," she hummed and with our pockets full, we walked out. The bags were in the car, with Ronnie in the back, Robbie taking up the front seat and Curly in the passenger seat. I kicked Curly out of my rightful throne and took his place. I ignored Robbie as I kicked my feet up on the dash. I fixed my eyes on the horizon, missing Tulsa and the rest of the boys.

The plan was in action. If the Greasers could unite, the Socs would be screwed. The boys could kick and scratch at each other all they wanted but with how sweet Brandy was on Sophie, I knew he'd make a truce. I felt anxious though. Ronnie had been an unexpected surprise and there was something about him. Maybe I was paranoid.

"Let's peel out," I muttered and Robbie stepped on the gas.

* * *

 **A/N: Done again. Apologies for the late update and then the fucked up update. It's never happened before, so I don't know what happened. Thanks to hauntedpumpkin56 for pointing it out and thanks to AngelAmongTheStars for reminding me to fix it. The only reason it took so long was because of work.**

 **Thanks to Guest for suggesting the character of Sophie. I didn't have the time to make her the exact character you suggested because there was a lot of research and I'm still in exams so it would've been a very long time till an update but I tried to keep it as close as I could to your description but I did change a few details and I hope you don't mind. I hadn't realised that Nikki needed someone and Sophie fit. Thanks again.**

 **Thanks again, R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was right to be anxious.

There was a cop car outside Buck Merril's, a group of Socs and an ambulance. The stretcher outside had a body on it but I couldn't see whose. I stared at it and then scanned the crowd for Tim. My chest ached when I couldn't see him, my heart throbbing in my throat. Dally was pale outside with some of Tim's boys. He wasn't there.

He wasn't there…

I threw myself out of the car and almost tripped over Curly. We ran to the crowd and I pushed my way through the crowd, searching, until I heard Curly's yelp of excitement. I pushed through people and almost sobbed when I saw Tim. He was ashen and shaken but he was breathing and that was all that mattered to me. He was safe.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I inhaled shakily, breathing in cologne, cider and cancer sticks. Tim hesitated and then pulled me closer so I had to stand on his feet and rocked backwards and forwards. I felt his lips press into the top of my head and sighed.

"Who is it?" I muttered and looked up at the stretcher. I was closer now and it wasn't someone I recognised. He was definitely a Greaser but with the state his face was in, I couldn't tell who he was.

"Ben Withers," Tim said quietly and then relayed the story to me. Everyone had been settling down for a meeting and the River Kings had been unsettled from the start. Their new guy was missing and they were blaming anyone who looked there way. Buck had gone outside for more beers, there was a cooler out the back. He'd started hollering and they'd all come out to see the group of Socs dropping him off at the side of the road. Buck called the cops. The gangs had kept the Socs here. My eyes burned in sympathy for the boy, who when I looked back was being pushed into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic was talking to him but he was frowning The other cop was blocking the door of the ambulance mumbling about statements.

It wasn't looking good for us.

"I think we'll make a move. When we get Mr. Wither's statement, we'll let you know," the cop was saying. One Soc, a big tall brown haired guy was smirking. Buck looked appalled and waved his hand around.

"You have a bunch of witnesses to the boy being dropped off by them in this state," he yelled and the cop frowned. "You're just gonna let them get away without even saying anything?"

"There's not enough evidence-" he began but was cut off.

"Yes there is," Sophie said suddenly. "There's a mark on his cheek, like that guys ring. The insignia is stamped on his cheek." She stroked his cheek and then froze. Her eyes widened and she shook him lightly and started to tapping on his shoulder. "There's something wrong."

The cop walked up and looked at Ben. He shook him and when there was no response, he went white. The paramedic was cursing the other cop out, while the guy standing by the stretcher started checking his pulse and barking out commands. Ronnie was dragging Sophie away and the River Kings were beginning to stir.

"We'll investigate," was all the cop said. He grabbed the Soc with the ring and put him in the back of the car. The others skulked away except for one, who hesitated and looked back. When eyes turned to him, he scurried away.

Brandy, his head hung low was talking to the paramedic, who was talking quietly about tests. I swallowed when I heard the word 'comatose' being uttered. He nodded and they whisked Ben away. His second muttered to him and then walked from Buck's and got into a car. The place stayed deathly quiet.

"I'll kill them all," he whispered and every person standing in that lot pretended not to notice the tears dripping from his cheeks to the ground. "I'll do anything, let's just get rid of them."

I wasn't surprised Brandy Rivers was so affected. The River Kings, despite the size of the organisation and the jobs they ran, had a low death and injury rate in comparison to the other groups, even Tim's. The only one lower was the Curtis gang. Brandy wasn't new in this kind of life but when you were careful about your boys and where they were, this was a hard blow. But he had been careful. His dad had established the gang and after running through a few different leaders it was left back to him. He was only younger than Tim by a few months but it was something Tim liked to hold over his head. I never figured out why Sophie never went steady with him. He was a good looking guy. He had warm brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair when it wasn't slicked back. He was a good guy too, always conscious of his actions.

People were leaving and I turned back to look at Tim, who was staring at his boys most of whom had stayed put. Curly was shaking and Ronnie was patting his back gently. They had grouped off among themselves, muttering darkly watching the ambulance roll away. Tim nodded to Robbie and then grabbed my hand and lead me in through the doors. Sophie was sitting with Brandy, their heads bent in together. Tom Davis from Brumley was up at the bar. He kept looking back and when he got his drinks, one was left to Brandy. He nodded to Tim, then settled at an empty table in the corner where he could watch everyone. Compared to his boys, he might as well have been a genius.

Finally Tiber Street Tigers appeared, at least seven of them, settling around the bar. Ricky Moreno walked in last, beady eyes scouting out each gang leader in the room. His eyes lingered on us, then Brandy. His eyebrow crooked and then sat heavily by the door. Another smart move. Moreno was Mexican and around here it paid to be shifty. People like him were often blow-ins and they were often chased out by Greasers. Some like Moreno, had dug their nails in and climbed to the top. He had dark eyes and even darker hair. He was tanned and short, only barely taller than Dally but just as big as Darry. He was oddly proportioned, with skinny legs and a massive torso that rivalled Dally. It made him look like a lollipop.

"Ladies can go to the powder room," he jeered and Tim rolled his eyes at me, throwing an arm over the back of my chair. Sophie had Brandy's head in her lap and she answered by flicking her knife out and poking it in Moreno's direction.

"Off you go Moreno," Davis sneered and the Tigers started to stir. Buck slammed a glass down and they froze. Dallas slipped into the room, Ronnie and Curly at his heels. Two River Kings came in the back and suddenly both sides were even.

"They'll get off on bail," Brandy said thickly. "Then we do to them what they did to Ben." Sophie hushed him and smoothed his hair down. Ronnie was tilting his head oddly, his eyes darting between them all.

"Have his mother file a report," he said slowly. "Get a lawyer, go to trial. Sue for the hospital bills… Does he work? Sue for lost wages."

"That would be fine if you could afford a lawyer in the first place," Tim snarked. Ronnie tipped his head, looking like a puppy instead of a bird. His eyes darted to Sophie who sighed.

"We're poor Ronnie," she muttered. My eyes darted to Ronnie and all the pieces connected. He was a Soc. And a rich one.

"What the fuck Sophie?" I muttered. Her eyes connected with mine. Curly had stepped away from Ronnie and I heard a _'schlick'_ as a knife was flicked out.

"Meet my stepbrother, Ronnie," she sighed. Brandy looked between them slowly, his brow furrowing. "His dad works for the Krays." He shifted and then grinned at us, not looking worried at the greasers who were armed with knives and one of the Tigers had slid a heater out.

"They're gangsters," Curly said softly. The gangs froze.

"Rich ones," Ronnie agreed. "Rub shoulders with all sorts. Frank Sinatra, Barabara Windsor. Seen 'em all. Dad runs the boneyards. They nick car parts and sell 'em on. He can find a use for every single park. Runs a load of boneyards across England. He gets paid well."

"Still not a greaser," Moreno shrugged. "I say we get rid of the both of 'em." Sophie tucked her head in and when Brandy wouldn't meet her eye, she paled. Ronnie however, grinned and walked right up to get in Moreno's face. He looked down his voice and when he spoke softly.

"I wouldn't if I were you. They'll send people and when they do, they'll get rid of you anyway. They'll kill all your boys and they'll kill your families. Then who knows, they might settle down here. I'll make sure they know who to look for. You'll be the first." An eye was cast in my direction. "Hate to see what they'd do to your girls." Tim rose but I put my hand on his. It was an empty threat to me.

It was his smile that was the most unsettling. It was small, really more of a smirk but set against the stony truth in Ronnie's eye, I had no doubt what he was saying was true. He straightened and turned to Brandy.

"I'm going to find somewhere decent to stay," he announced. "Always wanted to go to New York. Got a business meeting up there. I'll send a lawyer you're way. I won't be gone long. Try not to lose the plot." He turned and walked out the door, leaving us all quiet and stunned at what had happened. Sophie buried her head in her hands and started to sniffle. I exhaled shakily and turned to look at Tim when he muttered my name.

"You stay away from him," he muttered and looked over, catching Sophie's shining eyes. "Both of you. Everyone does. Never thought I'd say it but that posh boy is dangerous."

* * *

 **A/N: I like this chapter and I don't know if I like it. I wanted to include the Krays, they're iconic and I wanted Ronnie to be an absolute maniac with money. But more of that a little later on. Now the wheels are gonna be set in motion and the story can get moving. I wonder what will happen next?**

 **Thanks and don't forget to R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nothing changed for two weeks. The weather was starting to get shitty and so was the gangs' attitude. The number of rumbles between Brumley and the Tigers was rising. Tim was losing his mind, both Sophie and Brandy had dropped off the face of the earth and Geoff was getting on my ass about school. I'd been couch hopping and now, I was hoping that Darry would take pity on me and let me stay a night. If that didn't work, I'd whine to Soda and he'd let me stay.

"Nikki, my dear, my doll," Two-Bit drawled. I rolled my eyes fondly and sank into the couch between him and Steve, who didn't glance up from poker. I didn't blame him. Soda had an awful poker face and way too many chips. His hand twitched and a shit-eating grin curled up on his lips. "What's up?"

"Everything's gone to shit," I muttered. The three boys looked up and I heard Darry come out of the kitchen. "Brumley and Tigers are killing each other, the River Kings can't find their leader and I'm down a friend. Tim's at the end of his tether. Angela wants to get married. It's such a shit show." I slumped onto Steve's shoulder and he glanced at me amused. I wasn't going to even go into the argument this morning.

I had walked downstairs to hear my mom and Geoff arguing. I sat on the stairs so I could listen properly. The school had called, I hadn't been turning up. They were 'concerned'. Geoff was complaining that I wasn't getting an education. My mom told him it didn't matter that the 'stupid bitch' wasn't going to go anywhere. He had called me in, grilled me and then kicked me out when I told him to fuck off. Told me I could come back when I was gonna apologise.

I couldn't just do that. Even if I was fond off Geoff he didn't understand that I simply wasn't interested in school. I was good with the horses and Slash J said I could work down there. I had a way with the skittish guys that came in. I could get a lot of money for that. I didn't need school to work with horses, or animals at all. Besides, I think he meant for me to take a walk and think about what I had done. I wasn't going to make it easy on him.

"You staying for dinner?" Darry asked and we all nodded. I hopped up but Darry pointed in my direction, without even looking. "Sit down Nikola Reed. I ain't letting you near my kitchen." I sat with a huff, ignoring Two-Bit's cajoling and Steve's jeering. I wasn't a great cook but I wasn't as bad as Tim. I could cook pasta… kind of.

"You haven't seen Tim in the past few days?" Soda asked and the way he was looking at me made me freeze up. It was almost guilty like he had seen something.

"What was he doing?" I growled and Soda shuffled back a little, looking at anything but me. Two-Bit was scrambling to the kitchen and Steve was subtly trying to move away. I didn't even have to make Soda tell me what had happened. Soda's face said it all.

My week was going from shitty to downright catastrophic. I sat back and stared at the ceiling, my eyes burning. A hand wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled into a chest. Soda shushed me gently and rocked slowly back and forwards, while I bit my lip, chewing on it, blinking out tears. Steve patted my back and then stood up to be replaced by Two-Bit, who petted my hair and then leaned back.

"It's not fair," I mumbled and Soda muttered. "I busted my ass to get Sophie here. For him, to help him. She disappears, Tim is fucking some whore again and where am I? Couch hopping."

"Stay here," Darry said gently. I shook my head and scrubbed at my eyes, sitting up slowly. "Soda will give you a ride home." I didn't give an answer. I let myself be stood up and walked out of the house, into the truck. I caught Dallas out of the corner of my eye and I tapped Soda's hand to get him to stop. We pulled up beside Dally, who looked me straight in the eye.

"Buck's?" I asked softly and he nodded. I looked to Soda and he nodded. However, when we got to the turn off, he turned the opposite way and started to drive towards East.

"You're going home," he told me gently. "Sleep this off. Duke it out with a clear mind. Don't do something stupid." He parked up and slid out, crossing to the front door, where Eli was sitting. Soda walked me up the path and Eli let us in. I walked straight to my room. Geoff emerged from the kitchen and opened his mouth but I pushed past him and settled on to the bed. I could hear muttering and when Geoff walked in, I curled into a tight ball. He settled against the door and his next words surprised me.

"Do you want to go smash his headlights in?" Geoff asked. His cool blue eyes were lowered to the floor and I stared at him, not comprehending what he had just said. Oli and Eli popped their head around the door and Oli held up a baseball bat. I felt the smile curl on my lips and I was tempted. Sorely tempted.

"Come on Nikki," Oli said, his grin so wide, it was splitting his face in half. "Let's go show that scumbag greaser what we're about." I froze and felt my anger curl up again. Tim was a lot of things but I refused to let him be called a scumbag.

"Out," I managed through my teeth. There were no questions. Eli pulled his brother and father out of the room. I sank back onto the sheets and fought the urge to get up and grab the bat out of Oli's hand and kicking the shit out of Tim. I had worked my ass off to get Sophie here to form an alliance with the River Kings. It was the lack of appreciation that annoyed me more than anything. Tim hadn't acknowledged anything I had done and it was giving me a headache. I crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over my head and curled up tight in the way that annoyed Tim very much. He always complained I took up too much room when I did this. I felt like I could spite him from where I was in my nest.

_..._

When I woke up, the house wasn't completely quiet like I thought it would be. The muttering was coming from upstairs. It sounded like Ben was ditching with a few friends. I glanced out the window that looked I stole out to the bathroom to take a shower but cursed myself when I realised I'd forgotten my clothes. I held my breath and listened. There was still banging and voices coming from upstairs so I did the natural thing.

I snuck out of the bathroom, humming the James Bond theme tune and almost slipped and landed on my ass at the wolf whistle. Ben was bright red and looking anywhere but at me while the three other boys were almost falling over the railings. I was embarrassed about the theme tune thing but I wasn't shy about my body. I was more concerned about the fact that the guy who was arrested for beating the shit out of Withers was in my hall.

"Wanna drop the towel babe," he jeered and I threw a cool look over my shoulder.

"Which of you cats owns the sweet wheels outside?" I said coolly loosening my grip on the towel so it slid down my ribs without giving anything away. Ben cursed and clapped his hand over his eyes, while the others' eyes widened. This was fun. Especially because of my tattoo.

Tim had bought it for me for my 16th birthday. It had hurt like fuck but it was pretty. I had gotten a swallow on either side of my ribs, beside my boobs. They were colourful and eye catching. The right was Tim's favourite. The guy in the shop had let him pull some shaky lines so it was his favourite through love.

"They'd be mine," the main guy smirked and his eyes raked up and down me. If he had been anybody else, I probably would've enjoyed the attention but I felt a little sick. I pushed it down and winked.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable," I winked and sauntered into my room. I locked the door and pulled my clothes on, before grabbing the baseball bat that Geoff had left by the door. I ran out the front door and saw that they were all standing there, talking to Rosie. And beside Rosie…

I ignored Tim and strolled past them swinging the bat back and letting it crack again the left headlight. I could feel their eyes were on me. It wasn't until I had smashed the second light in, that all hell broke loose.

The Soc lunged towards me. At the same time, Tim lunged for him, as did Ben. A car door slammed and Dallas and Curly were in sight. I closed my eyes as the hand wrapped around my throat and pushed me against the car.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," the Soc hissed in my ear. There was a click and I held my breath as he pressed a knife to my side, hidden by our bodies. Ben was holding Rosie back who looked shocked and the three greasers were circling us.

"Try it," I muttered, reeled my head back and smashed it forward into his nose. I grunted in pain as the knife skimmed my ribs and the pain that blossomed in my forehead.

"Christ Nikki," Curly muttered in awe, his eyes sparkling. Although, that could have been the tears that were cropping up in the corners of my eyes. He helped me sit on the curb, while Dally and Tim wrestled the Soc into his car.

"Bye," Dally drawled, slamming the door. From the yelp, I guessed the Socs fingers almost got trapped in the door. The others got in the car and we watched as they peeled out.

"That went well," I muttered and slumped onto the ground to watch the day fly by.

* * *

 **A/N: And another one done. I enjoyed writing this one as well, even though it is a little all over the place.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay," Dallas muttered, his fingers pinching his nose, his eyes screwed shut. "So run this by me again. Why were you out smashing headlights?"

"He was the one who put Withers in hospital," I said plainly. Curly nodded in agreement. "Also, I wanted to smash Tim's headlights in but it would have been a lot of effort for that piece of shit. Thought that was a better option then beating the shit out of Tim." There was an indignant snort from the corner of the room that made Curly's grin falter but everyone else ignored him. It was true. Tim's car wasn't worth the money he spent on it. It was a stolen Stingray that had been brought up from Alabama. After a lot of rough and tumble in drag races and general fuckery, it was on its last legs. It didn't even have a bumper anymore, it was a miracle there were headlights to smash.

"How did you find out that was his car?" Rosie asked. She sat beside me, her head level with my ribs and started to clean my side. There was a good cut along my side, that had cut the wing off my sparrow.

"She showed off her tits," Ben grumbled. Tim cursed and I felt my face heat up as all eyes turned to me. "She came out of the shower in a towel and was parading around."

"So you were looking," I snapped back. Rosie raised her eyebrows at Ben and he blushed, staring hard at the ground. "I didn't know you lot were up there, otherwise, I would have gone to get my stuff before I got in the shower."

"Sure," Tim snorted and I snarled back at him. Rosie's eyes flashed between us and she sighed dabbing at my ribs before taking out butterfly strips and starting to patch me up.

"You're one to talk about showing your body off in front of others," I drawled and watched him freeze up. Dally's lack of reaction told me either he didn't know about it or it wasn't Sylvia. "What happened when he grabbed me?"

"I tried to grab him but I was too far away," Tim muttered. He was eyeing my neck warily, waiting for the bruises to appear probably. "Ben dodged and grabbed Rosie. She was going to clock him one but-"

"He would've stabbed you," Ben interrupted. He glanced at my side then up again. "Well, more than he has already."

"Why were you here?" I asked and all eyes went to Tim, who looked uncomfortable.

"Wither's woke up. He can't really remember what happened, he's not as shaken as he should be. Ronnie's lawyer turned up. Some poncey ass boy who works in New York. Brought some guys down and I don't like the look of 'em," Tim told me. I looked to Dally next, waiting for what he had to say. He looked amused at my assumption but opened his mouth to talk.

"They're not high up. Just a couple of rats but they are thugs," he shrugged and then lit a cigarette, looking uncomfortable. "Darry's gonna let Tim take Curtis land. The gangs are gonna mingle more. We're now the biggest territory."

"That means we automatically outrank," Curly said excitedly, bouncing on his heels. Ben was chewing in on his lip listening intently to the politics of the Greasers. It had always been governed on man power and the amount of land the gang owned. That's why there were always turf wars. Tim had been competing with Moreno. Now there was no worry of competition.

"Have you heard from Brandy?" I asked. Tim nodded and ignored my scowl.

"Sophie came looking for you," he muttered. I sat up a little straighter. "Brandy's been in the hospital the last couple of weeks, waiting for the boy to wake up. He told me himself. Sophie was with him the whole time."

I let out a long breath and felt stupid. All this time I was worrying about what they thought about me and being resentful, they had been busy. I felt like an ass. I didn't feel like an ass when I thought about Tim's ingratitude. He was never one to express his emotions with the others around but we had had moments alone. It was grating on my nerves. I caught Dally looking between us and suddenly he was clapping his hands.

"Right kids, I'm going to Slash J's. Who's coming," he looked at Curly and then to my surprise at Ben, who looked more stunned than what I felt and nodded. Rosie looked at everyone and muttered. She pushed the boys out and we were left.

"I'm still mad at you," I muttered. Tim stared at me, took two steps forward and slid his hand through my hair, staring right into my soul. His eyes dropped to my neck and he flinched, before they darted up to my face again.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he muttered and his hands cupped my cheeks. A tiny part of my brain was yelling at me to slap him but the rest of me just let Tim kiss me. I tangled my right hand into his hair and slowly brought my left one back. I pulled away and when Tim smiled at me, I let my left hand crack across his face. All voices count, and even though it was a minority, that little voice deserved to have its opinion. And I agreed with it. It was made even better by the fact that the slap made Tim spin. "Nikki!"

"My hand hurts," I mumbled and went to the freezer to grab some peas. I handed him the bag and put it on his face, glaring.

"I thought we were good," he sighed, putting his head on the table. I shrugged and grinned stretching my hand before shaking it out.

"We are now," I nodded to myself and opened the back door. "Now get out." Tim sighed and shut the door. I pouted and he grabbed my bottom lip, pulling on it. When my eyebrows furrowed more he smiled gently and hooked an arm around my waist, pressing his lips to mine.

"I was worried," he admitted suddenly. I blinked up at Tim and he shook his head, the smile still there. "You didn't come around to Buck's and that was weird. Then Sophie said she hadn't seen you and I thought something had happened to you."

"You slept with someone," I muttered. "That's why I didn't come around." Tim blinked twice and then scowled.

"I'm going to kill whoever told you that," he muttered and scuffed his toes on the floor. "One of the guys Ronnie sent is a girl. Who dresses like a guy. With a guys name. But she… he? I don't know. She's tuff enough. You'd like her. She does tattoos. I was asking about that." I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes and glared at Tim.

"Still don't trust you." He grunted and we sat in silence for five minutes. "Ben went to Slash J's with Rosie…." My eyes widened and Tim cursed raking a hand through his hair. All the gangs liked to go to Slash J. Some went for horses, others went to deal to the jockeys. To avoid fighting, Slash had given the gangs certain days. And of all days for Dally to bring two Socs to Slash J's of today all day. I dug in Rosie's purse and produced the keys of her sleek black T-Bird. Tim nodded and we locked eyes.

"If we don't go down there now, Moreno will kill them all."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know the end was jumbled but I kind of wanted it to be that way. Because in a situation like this, I reasoned, everything would be jumbled, thoughts and memories. Also, I wanted to push a way through for this chapter to happen and I liked it this way. Don't worry Sophie will be in the next one.**

 **Anyway, thanks and don't forget to R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

We met Sophie and half the River Kings outside of Slash J's. Tim had called Robbie down and he was handing out pipes to a few boys. I could hear the shouting from here and heaved a sigh. That's when another car pulled up.

At first I thought five boys got out but then I noticed that one had a softer face than the rest. They were slightly more shapely than the rest. So this was who Tim had been talking to. She was pretty. Bright blue eyes and the same coloured hair as fox's fur.

"Quite an insolent bunch you have in there," one boy jeered. He was ugly to look at, a real eyesore. He looked like his face had been bashed into a window a couple of hundred times. What made him truly unattractive was the smell. He smelled of stale sweat and death. His breath stank of bile.

"Big word," I said coolly and all eyes turned to me. Another boy, this one dashing and handsome stepped forward. He had pearly white teeth, white blonde hair, lighter than Dally's His eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"You are?" He sidled closer but stopped when Tim flicked his knife out. There was a shout and we all turned to where the noise was coming from. Slash J had four arenas and the one closest to us was where Dall rode bulls. He never did it when the boys were around but I'd seen him a few times. He was good. I started walking and heard the crunch of the gravel as the Greasers and hoods started to follow. I sped up into a jog when I heard a girlish squeal.

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Rosie was screaming as we rounded the corner, batting hoods away from with a lunging whip. One guy got it across the face and I winced. They could really pack a punch. Curly was mowing through Tigers, crawling towards her. There was eight against four.

"Rosie you're twenty," Ben yelled, where he was laying in to the Tiger's second. Dallas was fighting Moreno and he was losing. I looked to Sophie, who winked, then shoved two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. When that didn't yield results I sighed and turned.

"Plug your ears," I grumbled and Tim instantly put his hands up. Sophie followed his movements and made sure Brandy did as well. I took a deep breath in, then blew it back. I breathed in and let it out.

The screech that followed had always impressed me and took me by surprise a little. It was high-pitched and piercing. I used to give Tim migraines on purpose, just by screaming in the same room as him. Everyone jumped and I cut the scream off and sighed. My throat ached slightly but I ignored it. Moreno punched Dallas and he went down like a ton of bricks. My breath caught when he didn't stir.

"I think that's enough," Tim called lazily. The pretty New York guy was wide eyed looking between us. "Move on Moreno."

"Who's going to make me?" he asked. He had his arms spread and he was grinning cockily, like he was the disproportioned king of the world. My eye twitched I strolled up and turned back to Tim.

"I can't believe I'm doing this twice in one day." I turned back, walking up to Moreno, reeled my head back and hit him. Unlike the Soc, who I had in the chin, I got Moreno right in the nose. The was a crunch and he cried out, falling back. I rubbed my forehead but a grin was curling on to my lips. He landed in the sand and glared up at me. "I'm making you. Now fuck off before I make Tim knock out some of your teeth." He scrambled up and nodded to his boys, who all retreated.

"One day Reed, you're going to fall off that throne you've made yourself. I'll be there when it happens. I'll be the first one there to wrap their hands around your neck," he hissed as he slid away. Tim let him go and when he looked up to me, his eyebrow hitched, a smirk playing on his lips. I looked at Tim and then noticed that Brandy was glaring between Tim and I. Sophie was also quiet but her eyes were trained solely on me.

"What the actual fuck is he going on about," I pointed in the direction that the Tiber Street Tigers had gone. Sophie was the one to step forward.

"You're not scared of the gangs. You kind of boss them around, you definitely boss Tim around" she said patiently. I crooked my eyebrow and she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face impatiently. "You act like you rule Tulsa, Nikki. Like it's your kingdom and your playground. You disrespected the gangs, don't tell me you didn't. You never recognised how dangerous they were."

"Until you had the shit beaten out of you," Brandy said suddenly. His boys shifted around him uncomfortably. My stomach twisted and I closed my eyes breathing deeply.

Generally, gangs had codes of conduct. Rumbles were kept to the conditions that were agreed beforehand, you didn't deal in other's territories and the final sacred one. Family who weren't in the gang and girlfriends were off limits.

Meetings were often held at Buck's and in the peak of my mom's alcoholism I had stayed there with Dally. It had been when I started sleeping with Tim. We were all over each other constantly. Moreno had smirked the whole way through the meeting. The Tigers and Tim's Boys were going through a particularly rough patch, that was almost annual at this point. Tigers had taken on a group of young guys. They were rowdy and off putting. I'd never felt nervous around the guys in gangs, I'd known them practically my whole life. But these guys gave me shivers.

When the meeting was done, Buck had sent me out to his car to get a keg. It wasn't anything unusual and I was the only one except for Dally who was allowed around the Thunderbird. I didn't drink then. I had walked down the steps of the back porch where there were no lights. I never saw it coming.

They say I was hit over the head first.

They said they could barely tell it was me.

They said I spent a month on the Curtis' couch, a week of that was spent drinking soup through a straw.

I remembered nothing. But when it was cold my jaw ached and my nose had a small bump in it that hadn't been there before. Sometimes, I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and hurting but not remembering what I had dreamed about. Two months after my blank space occurred, three boys were found floating in a river, the gun from above Buck's bar had vanished and the Tiger's were quiet. Whenever someone mentioned the incident, I felt sick and my head would pound, like someone was knocking on my skull with a hammer, trying to get my attention. I swallowed and shook my head looking up.

"Kingdom huh?" I looked at Sophie and smiled. It felt horrible on my face, really fake because I couldn't conjure up a true smile with how queasy I felt. Something was stirring in the back of my mind and it felt like satisfaction."I like the sound of that."

"You're the queen, I'm the king," Tim said lazily. There was a noise of confusion and I spun to see Dally was sitting up slowly, helped a little by Rosie. Tim ignored them and was still smiling. "What's that line from the poem you like Nikki? The one we found in the book by that broad?"

"Out of the ash, I rise with my red hair, And I eat men like air," I said softly. Ben was staring at me now, along with one of the guys from New York and the Tomboy. Sophie had an eyebrow hitched and Curly looked between us confused. Tim was smiling like the Cheshire Cat at me. He had always been quick with hidden meetings.

"Think it's time for you to rise from the ashes and take control of the shit show."

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go. Another chapter gone. I hope people are still liking this.**

 **And the actual poem, Lady Lazarus makes an appearance. The line I used is one that I really like. The poem can be taken in different ways and has lots of interpretations but through a view of feminism, it shows the struggle of a female (an artist in particular) to reach autonomy in a male dominant world...**

 **The gangs are kind of the same. It's all guys, no girls. I feel like ''It's a man's job." would be used a lot. So Nikki's rising above it... she might as well sit tight on her throne, don't you think? And Tim's going to help her. No one ever said though that there wouldn't be benefits for him.**

 **Get ready for Nikki to become the Khaleesi of Greasers... or at least that's what I'd like to happen... it's a strong claim to be honest. But that's a little foresight for you guys. I'm not too sure if I'm going to disregard what happens in the books, only because with the exception of Dally, the gang hasn't really been featured. I'll figure it out.**

 **Thanks and don't forget to R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tim apparently had a plan. He wouldn't tell me what it is, but I had an inkling and Sophie seemed to know but wasn't sharing. Brandy had been the only one to be vocal about it. Curly was excited about something but I hadn't seen him from one end of the week to another. Dallas hadn't been clued in but he was pissed. Seriously pissed.

Rosie had decided he was her new pet. He had been dragged back to the house after Slash J's and he was on bedrest until Rosie deemed him, not only healed but also at a healthy weight and thriving. He was less than pleased. Dallas had been given the room that Eli had deemed the easiest to climb out of. As long as he was back by sunrise, Rosie remained ignorant.

I walked into Robbie's house and went straight to the kitchen where the important figures in Tim's gang were all sitting. Robbie was the most successful out of all the boys, including Tim and he had worked for it. He worked three jobs, not including his involvement in the gang and he also had a girl with a baby on the way. Robbie co-ordinated the boys because he took the time to get to know them really well. He was turning glitter into gold and he deserved it. His old man was a piece of work, his mother was a piece of work and he had had no support from anyone else.

Except Tim.

Tim with his strays and waifs, harvested a self-confidence and swagger that made the boys invincible. It was why Curly always did stupid things, why the boys only laughed when people told them they'd be dead in the week. They thought themselves invincible. And with their self-confidence it was true. It was why many of them were still alive. They had a fire in their eyes. And Robbie was the shining example of what would happen when you played by Tim's rules.

Tony Alma handled the drugs in Tim's domain, both selling and testing drugs. He was thin, sallow and constantly had a sour smell that clung to him. He didn't know his dad but had his last name and there were whispers that he had his first too and that's why he was so messed up. Truth was, Tony was sick and the stuff he took was to try keep the pain away. He was waiting for Death and if he went early testing something new for Tim? Well that was his choice.

Robert 'Rubber' Paine was in charge of cars. From the getaway cars, to which ones they stole from, even down to what Tim was driving was due to him. His dad worked on the railroad and hooked him up with contacts up and down the country. I think that was the only reason Tim hadn't been picked up for car parts yet. None of them came from Tulsa, half the time not even from Oklahoma.

They were sitting around the table, Alma and Paine smoking joints and Tim with a Kool in between his lips. His head was tipped back which gave you a great view of his jawline. Robbie was digging in the cupboard they reserved for sweets and treats.

"You called?" I asked. Tim beckoned me in and I as I went to jump onto the counter beside me, he pulled me down into his lap. I was surprised by this. Meeting time was Tim's time to shine in front of his boys. He was usually a hard ass and thought he was the cat's meow. Right now, he was sharing the limelight as his chin rested on my shoulder gently.

"Nikki's gonna run the show from now on," he announced, and everyone's eyes darted to him. I turned in Tim's lap, my jaw hitting my chest. Had he gone mad? Tim's Boys weren't going to follow me. They were Tim's Boys for a reason. "Then, she's going to run the rest of the gangs. Then she's gonna be that queen that Moreno talks about."

"This is my rising out of the ashes?" I asked, and Tim grinned impishly at me.

"You eat men like air," he shrugged. I stared at Tim and blinked once, then twice. Then I laughed. The boys were looking at us, still confused, so I poked Tim until he continued. "Nikki doesn't give a shit that we're gang members. Sophie said it yesterday. She _disrespects_ us. She doesn't care. And there's no one better to run the gangs than someone who isn't scared of us."

"She's not scared of us 'cause we know each other. Well," Tom pointed out. When Tim glared at him, he didn't flinch but only raised his eyebrow. "What about the Tigers though? They did enough damage, even if you had them guys killed." A shiver ran down my spine. I had a feeling Tim had been involved but it was still scary to have it said outright. "Moreno's out for blood and that should have you scared." Tom eyed me before turning around and digging through the cupboard again. "You're not too keen on Darcy either."

"He's just creepy," I mumbled and leaned back into Tim, who rubbed circles on my hips. It was nice, and I found myself sinking further into Tim's chest. Robbie said something, but I wasn't listening. Paine was grinning at me while Alma was rolling another joint. There was a sigh and Tim jostled me lightly, pulling me out of my stupor.

"You sure you want to do this?" Robbie asked, looking really concerned. I shrugged and scratched behind my ear. Both boys followed the movement and I sighed mentally. They knew what to look for and they knew I wasn't comfortable. This sucked ass. I felt like I had suddenly aged three years.

"WE HAD AN IDEA!" Tim jerked underneath me as Eli, Peter and Ponyboy burst in through the door, with Curly just behind them. The first three boys squeezed through the door and fell through it, while Curly stepped over them.

"Before there was only you and the Tigers, right? Brumley and the River Kings didn't care?" Pony asked, the only one who wasn't panting. Robbie was muttering faint curses behind me and Alma had taken shelter underneath the table. Paine looked thoroughly entertained. Tim nodded looking at the young Curtis with an odd look on his face. I understood the nervousness that was in his eyes. If Darry found out that Pony was at a gang meeting, he'd hit the roof. Then he'd probably fix it, just to put Tim through it. "So, there's this guy that likes war- "

"Schelling and Kissenger. Two guys, that did not like war. Schelling was a philosopher and Kissinger is a political scientist," Peter cut in, in a withering tone. "Strategic studies."

"Anyway," Eli jumped in and all eyes switched to him. "Before, there was only two sides, right? You or the Tigers? There was no one to punish the ones who violated the term of agreements. What if we made a third? They'd have to be impartial, mind you." The next person to speak was Curly and he looked awful nervous.

"There's a third party now though, who doesn't have an alliance. They're just here to help the Greasers," he said slowly. Tim was staring at his brother and I wanted to elbow him. Curly was smart, a lot smarter than Tim made him out to be. "Nikki and the New Yorkers. She can offer a little more insight. They can be the judge and jury."

"I like that better," Robbie announced and Tim's grip on my hips tightened slightly. I flinched, knowing exactly why Tim wasn't happy with this plan.

The Blondie Boy from New York was relentless. He constantly flirted, and it was wearing Tim down. Sometimes it was fun but now it was tiring, and it grated on my nerves. It also meant that I had to hang out with that chick that Tim had taken a shining to.

"You'll need to find out where they're hiding and get a meeting," Robbie nodded. The boys exchanged looks and I sighed slightly, waiting for whatever bad news they had. It was Pony who spoke.

"Well that's the thing," he said. "They're at my house. Said they want to know where Dally is. Won't leave until they know where he is." I let out a breath, understanding why Pony looked nervous. Either Darry didn't know yet or he was about to have a coronary. I didn't want anything to happen to the guy, so I stood up and clapped my hands, all eyes turning on me.

"Call Rosie, giver her the address. Let's go rescue Superman."

* * *

 **A/N: And another one done. I hope this clears up any confusion. I also would like to thank Bungou Stray Dogs for giving me the idea to use Kissinger and Schelling. If you're ever interested in anime, I would severely recommend that anime. I also want to say thanks again to those who review, I feel like it's really helping me with writing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was one of my favourite to write, it came so easily.**

 **Don't forget to R &R, and I'll see you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

We met with Dallas at the Lot and sent Rosie on her way after an argument. Eli had stayed, as had Peter, which Tim wasn't happy about. He kept muttering about Socs and how they were really fucking annoying. I would've agreed but I was too interested in the chemistry that was going on between the two boys. I wondered did they realise that when one was looking at the ground, the other was looking at their face, like the sun was shining from his arse. It was strange but kind of nice to see the look of happiness on their face to just be seen together. Pony was looking at them strangely, but when Eli caught his eye, he simply smiled.

Dallas looked better than I had ever seen him. He confessed that he got caught halfway out the window. Rosie had locked the window and then put an IV on him.

"She told me I was dehydrated and that was half my problem," Dallas muttered as we neared the Curtis' household. He looked up at me and grinned wolfishly. The bag under his eyes were gone and you could hardly guess that Dallas had had the shit beaten out of him. He looked healthy, healthier than he had ever been. He bounced on his toes. "I feel good Nikki. Did you know Rosie was a nurse?"

I hadn't. But it made sense on how she knew how to treat me when my ribs had been sliced, or how she knew what to give Tim when he was sick. She was too quick to have a passing knowledge in it. There was a love there that went deep. It made sense that she was a nurse. She didn't work at the hospital though, she would've mentioned that.

When we walked through the front door, Pony pushed his way to the front and all but dived into the sitting room. He froze, and we walked in after him. Tim and Dallas stayed hidden behind the door. Darry was sitting in his chair, ashen and shaking his eyes on the sofa. When I looked over my heart stopped.

Pretty boy was reclined on the couch. Soda was against his chest, a blade resting on his throat. He was using his free hand to paw at Soda and it made me mad. Soda was as stiff as a board and he was shaking. A hand grabbed Pony and he was pushed over to Darry. Ugly guy and Tomboy walked out of the kitchen. Everyone was here.

"You are?" Tomboy asked, lifting an eyebrow, circling Eli and Peter.

"None of your concern," I said coolly. I turned to Darry. "Where's the others?" His eyes darted to mine then back to Soda, when he whimpered. His eyes were on Pony.

"Don't know," he answered hoarsely. I nodded and followed his gaze, trying my best to keep my head. Pretty Boy was now scratching at Soda's cheek with the blade, cooing about stubble. I looked to my left and nodded. Tim walked in and the click of a gun made everyone freeze. Tim grinned and leaned against the door jamb looking casual. The backdoor slammed, there was another click and Robbie appeared with Curly. Dallas slinked in and bared his teeth.

"Get off Sodapop, Allen," he hissed. Pretty boy straightened, all but throwing Sodapop on the floor, in favour of loping up to Dallas.

"Winston," he drawled and then fell back, looking dazed, his nose pumping blood. He scrambled up and away from the other blonde, glaring from where he was standing behind the ugly guy. He only grunted while Tomboy shot forward.

"Dallas!" she shouted, and he grunted as she threw herself at him. She looked hurt when he didn't hug her back. I tilted my head and looked at Tim. He looked troubled, his eyes darting.

"You know these guys?" he asked. Dallas shrugged. When he didn't answer anymore, Tim sighed. His brow furrowed, and he seemed to tense a little. If Dallas wasn't saying anything then there was something he didn't want to say in front of the others. "Think you should introduce yourselves."

They did.

The Pretty Boy was Henry Allens. Ugly was Dimitri Vega and he seemed to be important. Dallas had nodded to him and not snarled. Tomboy was Robin Wallace and the last guy, an Asian guy who Dallas only called Lee. The room relaxed, and Soda went back to his brothers where they huddled together. Eli and Peter went to the kitchen with Curly and we got down to business.

Tim and the New Yorkers sat down to talk about details, and that was when I got the full story on what was about to happen. Before, only the Tigers and Tim's boys were fighting, no one else would get involved. Because of that, they could never have a truce. Pony then explained that if one gang was to betray the other, there would be no one to crack down on the wrongdoers. Now that the New Yorkers were here, they could fill that role, allowing for the two gangs to have a truce.

"That's all good," Dallas said slowly. "But they don't know how it works here." Tim nodded but then winked at me.

"That's where Nikki comes in." Heads all turned towards me and I grinned sheepishly. "She knows the lay of the land, who has what, where's neutral and who the common enemy is. Nikki is the insight into how this is going to work."

"So, I'm like a tour guide to Tulsa Gangs?" I tipped my head and Tim smiled, pointing at me. He winked, and I grinned, finally getting what I was supposed to do.

"And if either gang breaks the rules of the peace, we break their face?" Vega asked, looking rather pleased. At Tim's nod, he howled and sat back in glee. Tomboy was scowling and when I glared back, she opened her mouth.

"Does this other gang know?" Tim shook his head and her lips turned down into a frown. I kept my eye on her. Dallas' silence had made me suspicious. He knew something, and he didn't want to share. Tim was telling them to meet us at Buck's, sending them off with Robbie and Curly. There was a talk of tabs and 'in good faith, have one on me'. When they left, he turned on Dallas.

"Spill." Dallas sighed and let up a cancer stick.

"Me and Robin ran together for a while. He's a clingy piece of shit but he was also one of the reasons a load of people got busted. He was a squealer when we were younger, I don't know if that's changed." I exchanged a look with Tim.

"I know they aren't big Dallas," he drawled, and I kicked his shin, knowing where Tim was going with this. "But Robin has tits."

"Tapes them down," he answered immediately. "When we were younger, he used to throw a fit if we said he was a girl. Wouldn't wear skirts or dresses. Used to cry rivers when we were a little older. Or he'd take your head off, rumble with anyone. Then his mom kicked the bucket, I cut off his hair and we started calling Robin him. And it wasn't ever solved. But he had better days."

"But she's a girl," Tim's face twisted oddly.

"You get all kinda weirdos in New York. Get guys who likes guys and girls who like girls. Guys who want to be girls and the other way around. Guys who just want to dress like girls," Dallas shrugged, and I peered at him. He looked like if he had a tail, he'd be flicking it like an irritated cat.

"That is- "Tim started but was cut off quickly.

"-So cool!" Eli yelled and waved his hands. We all turned to look at him, even Peter looked shocked. I had forgotten they were here. "It's so nice that everyone in accepted up in New York! Can we go?" A sad smile flitted across Dallas' face.

"Not everyone accepts people," he said. He clapped Eli's shoulder as his smile faltered. "I know a few people though, they could show you a good time." A small smile flitted back across Eli's face. The three guys stood, and Dallas grabbed the keys to the truck and proclaimed that he was heading out to bring the two boys home. Tim and I sat in silence and then he opened his mouth. I braced myself for whatever was going to come next.

"So, really, you had no reason to be jealous of Robin," he concluded. I groaned and threw the apple in the bowl at his head.

It hit him between the eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter. Which, to be honest, I'm very cautious to put up.**

 **Not because of the inclusion of Robin being trans. There was never a question that this was Robin's character. I knew about Robin before I even knew about Nikki really... but it is a sensitive topic that I wish to do justice. I wanted to include different people from different walks of life. But I know I have to be careful and I really want to urge people, that if you see something that is incorrect or that may be offensive please let me know. But also, do bear in mind that this is supposed to be the 60's. So there might be attitudes that are downright bullshit.**

 **So I'm trying to tread lightly and I'm doing my research. I hope I do Robin justice, and that's all I'll say. As for the outlooks of the different people, we've established that Tim attracts and is kind of attracted to people who are different, Dallas grew up in New York and I refuse to believe that he never encountered the LGBTQ+ community and Eli is figuring out who he is. There's a lot behind this and I want to do it right.**

 **So, thank you very much again, I hope this clears up any confusion in the last few chapters and as per usual, don't forget to R &R.**


	16. Chapter 16

Buck's afternoon clientele consisted mainly of the alcoholics and the retired. People drifted through like they were ghosts, practically haunting the place. There was an elderly man, Perkins, who stumbled into walls, claiming they hadn't been there before. I had a bet going with Soda that he was a ghost, and would Buck have to get rid of him.

I liked this time of day at Buck's. The bar was quiet, usually only the gang leaders hung around. Aunt Cassie cooked. She was a great big woman, with a deep voice and an even deeper laugh. Buck employed her as a cook on the days after good business. Not a lot of people knew of her and it was best to keep her employment here on the downlow. I didn't understand it until I saw the problem first hand.

She was a coloured person. That was what she had told us to call her. She preferred her name but that was what we were told to say. She was a wonderful soul and I was awfully fond of the woman. People weren't the kindest and if Greasers treated the Hispanics bad, it was nothing compared to how they treated others.

A few weeks after meeting the New Yorker's, we were called to Buck's. When we got there, Robbie had already told Moreno the plan. Brandy was looking between us, his eyes dark. When Tim looked in his direction, he shook his head and scowled in answer to Tim's glare. Moreno didn't acknowledge anyone, he sat in the corner with a sour look on his face. No doubt he knew of the arrangement now. Davis was oblivious to the tension in the room and was running around the room, singing Frank Sinatra in a loud booming voice. Sophie was giggling as he danced around, plucking Curly up and swinging him around. Tim's Boys would always get along with Brumley, the gangs had always been close. The New Yorkers watched this with varying degrees of amusement. The Curtis gang walked in last, but both Dallas and Pony were not there. I was used to Pony's absence. Dallas not so much.

Almost all the gangs were here, which meant there was almost five times the amount of people there usually was at this hour. Buck kept casting looks towards the kitchen. I hoped he was worried for his cook and not his business.

I was expecting the truce and the New Yorker's involvement to be the topic of conversation. Instead the room stayed silent. Everyone was looking at the Curtis gang but more specifically Johnny Cade. His head was down, and he shook like he had been dumped in a river. I could see from here that there were cuts and bruises on his hands. His clothes weren't his. They hung off his frame oddly and I knew the jacket was Dally's old one. He left it in the Curtis household one night and had left it there for Johnny, who never took it.

"Where's Dallas?" Tim bit out, looking the young boy over. He reached out, but jumped back when Johnny yelled, scrambling back into Soda's arms. He kept backing up, he even bumped into a table. I sucked a sharp breath in and closed my eyes.

Johnny's face was a mess. It was black and blue, puffed up and swollen. His eyes were barely open, and his lips welled up blood, his teeth constantly raking over them. His neck and chest were just as cut up, bruised and bloody. Johnny turned his head into Soda's soldier and Darry spoke.

"Dallas got booked," he said solemnly. "He was breaking out windows down town and he got picked up. It's gonna be a while until he's back."

I sunk in my seat trying to wrap my head around the news. Dallas wasn't around. Dally was in prison. I looked up at Tim, who had a steel gaze as he looked at Darry. He nodded once. This was kind of a blow. We didn't know much about the New Yorkers, we had been relying on Dallas for that information. Now we were back in the dark with no torch.

"What happened to him?" Robin piped up, making Darry jump. He followed her eyes to Johnny and sighed slowly. Johnny looked up his eyes wider and more scared than I had ever seen them.

"Socs," Two-Bit revealed and there was angry muttering, some boys even standing up. Davis was pacing and when he stopped, he asked the question that was on everyone's tongue, especially mine.

"Does he know about Cade?" he bit out but instantly stepped back when Darry stood up. Darrel Curtis Junior was one of the tallest people I'd ever seen. He towered over everyone at about 6 foot 4, at the very least. He had at least 200 pounds of muscle on his frame. Everyone knew he packed a mean punch. Everyone had seen Steve's face after he had been hit. It was amazing that Steve had only had a broken jaw. No one was expecting him to flick out the blade.

I hadn't even known he had one.

"He doesn't find out," he said calmly. Johnny was shaking double time now. I stood up and put a hand on Darry's arm, feeling the muscles tense and then relax under my hand. For a brief second, I let myself imagine what it would be like to be wrapped in those arms and then I slapped myself. I'd been there, done that. And as much fun as it would have been, I was too hot headed, and Darry had too many responsibilities.

"He won't," I said it loud enough that everyone could hear it. Tim was nodding beside me. Dally getting out on good behaviour was the only way he'd be getting out in anyway early. If Dallas heard about Johnny before then, he'd flip the lid and that chance would be ripped away from him and us. His sentence would be made longer. Parole was easier to break and get away with it.

"Until then, what do we do?" River asked and we all sat back. It was Dimitri Vega who rose next, a smile on his face.

"Your businesses are frankly… abysmal," he announced, and the Greasers started shifting. "You run some tight ships down here. But there's more. Any you guys artists? Robin makes a good buck doing ink. Beating up people is a great way to make money, if you have the stomach for it."

"We need to concentrate on the Socs as well," I pointed out and grinned when people started nodding. "Now that we have the truce, that makes it easier."

"That you forced us into," Moreno growled, stalking closer. A hand darted out and he grabbed my wrist, dragging me away from Darry and Tim. I felt my eyes grow wide and I tried to pull back, but his hand wrapped around my waist and the other grabbed the back of my head. He pulled me close to him and ignored when I spat in his face. "Can you feel your throne crumbling yet?"

"Don't touch her." Allens' hand grabbed his wrist, the bone making an odd clicking noise when he gripped it. Moreno let go of me slowly and I was pulled back into the folds of the Shephard Gang. While the blonde's grip tightened, Lee stepped forward.

Moreno's hand was spread out on the table and the boy stepped forwards again. He pulled a pair of pliers, dug it into the Gang leader's fingernail and then pulled.

I looked away when Moreno screamed. I didn't look up when he stopped. That had been done for me. Because Moreno had laid his hand on me. I kept my eyes down, on Johnny, staring straight into his soul.

I just hoped to God my eyes weren't as terrified as his.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while and it is a slightly messy chapter but I hope it's clear enough. A bit of foreshadowing at the top and another sensitive topic but hopefully I do it well. Thanks to the people who commented on the last chapter, it was really reassuring. Hopefully I do this right again but obviously, if there's something I could improve on or if someone has advice or information, I'd be so grateful.**

 **Thanks again and don't forget to R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

Tim was in a spot of bother.

It wasn't that there were too many car parts in the five lots scattered around the town. It was that there were too many to move and more coming in. Tim's boys were working overtime and Rubber was tearing his hair out. Boys were being moved from dealing to the Lots, causing chaos with buyers. Robbie was equally as stressed. His girl had quadrupled in size within the last two weeks and she couldn't work. Tim had upped his cut, for less work on the downlow. But Robbie was AWOL, meaning Curly had to step up and the poor kid was in over his head.

I helped the best that I could, but it was Dimitri who whispered in Curly's ear and Curly was learning tender cruelty by his hand. Every lesson was punctuated with a violent consequence, if instructions weren't followed, and that was transferred onto the boys that he was in control of. I hated to say it, but Curly was better for it. Allens had begun to teach Curly boxing which had made him lose the baby fat on his face. Suddenly, he was the spitting image of Tim, but smaller and stockier.

I hadn't seen Robin much, but according to Lee, he had taken to shadowing Johnny, a breath away in case of trouble. That put me at ease, knowing that someone was looking out for Johnny, and by extension, the Curtis gang.

While Tim was struggling with the number of customers versus the amount of car parts he had to sell, Moreno was trying to grow his territory. Brumley was having trouble with him but thankfully the River Kings had stepped in before the New Yorkers could. I was thankful for that. Losing fingernails was crippling apparently and Moreno was intent on causing havoc.

On the other side of town, the Socs were obnoxious but more so now than ever. They had deemed Johnnie's attack as a success. They thought Dallas' radio silence meant that he was scared, rather than ignorant. Ben had his friends over more often than not. I stayed in the room as much as I could. If I wasn't there, I stayed with Tim, or in Dally's room in Buck's.

We were sitting in Buck's, when Aunt Cassie came in, apologizing and yelling about her husband's truck. Buck waved her off and she went to the back, into the kitchen. A boy sloped in after her. He was tall and reedy with thick black hair and coffee coloured skin. His eyes sparkled merrily as he looked around whistling lightly.

"This is my boy, Tucker," Aunt Cassie boomed from the kitchen. Her accent turned the 'er' in his name to a lazy sounding 'euh'. Buck was eyeing him warily, but I was intrigued. New people were always fun. "He went and got in trouble with the school, so his daddy said he gotta work and I agree."

"I need the two back rooms sorted," Buck shrugged. He gave Tucker instructions and directions and then let him disappear. Seconds later he reappeared, sheepishly.

"I'll take him," I grinned at Buck who shook his head, and waved me off. I led Tucker to the back room and then hopped up in the same chair that had seen most of Tim and I's hijinks, while the boy started pulling the bottles from the shelf.

"Glory, he ain't got no system," Tucker marvelled, and I laughed softly.

"Buck doesn't have a lot," I told him and this time he laughed, a loud shocking sound. "Your car broke down?"

"Truck," he corrected. When I crooked an eyebrow, he ducked his head, but grinned when he saw I was already grinning at him. "Needs new brakes, new axel and exhaust pipe. It'd be easier to get rid of it, but we can't afford that, and we can't afford a new truck either." I frowned. Not truck meant no Aunt Cassie and that meant no good food. God, I was going to hell for only concentrating on that.

"I could get you the parts," I blurted. Tucker's head shot up and he looked at me oddly.

"You got car parts Nikki?" Tim's voice made me jump. Tucker tucked his chin close to his chest, and eyed Tim warily. Tim wouldn't have done anything to Tucker. He wasn't as bull-headed as Dallas to think that just 'cause Sylvia was in a room with a boy. Although, she had earned her reputation. Tim was more cool-headed. It made me a little unsettled about how the undoubtedly younger boy had reacted to Tim. I supposed it was ingrained in his senses to shy away from white people.

"Aunt Cassie's car broke down," I told him. Tim's eyebrows knitted together, and he raised his eyebrow as if to say 'So?'. "That means no Aunt Cassie to make that chicken thing with the rice. And no Tucker to find the good Tequila." I held up the bottle Tucker had pulled out. Tim rolled his eyes before looking at the boy.

"Give us a list of what you need," he told the boy, who nodded and smiled. "We'll bring it here. If you have friends that need parts, we'll see what we can do. There's one thing Nikki loves and that's her stomach."

"I'm glad you know," I said sweetly, popping up to peck Tim on the cheek. His hand grabbed at my hip, and I waved to Tucker as we walked out the door. "What's happening?"

"New York is looking for you," he muttered darkly. There had been ripples throughout the gangs about territories, especially from the River Kings. Tim opened Buck's back door and I was ambushed by red hair.

"Hey babe," Sophie trilled. She hung from my shoulders, her arms wrapped around my neck. It took a quick glance at her eyes to see that she was completely crocked. A quick look up confirmed that it was weed, as Brandy was disappearing into a cloud of smoke. When I looked back down, Sophie surged up and pressed her lips to mine. I blinked and held up my hands up. Laughter cropped up from four different spots and Tim sighed.

"She's done that to everyone," he told me. I crooked an eyebrow and Tim shook his head. "I was here already, I was safe. Curly though…" I looked past Tim to see the smaller Shephard glancing around, his cheeks scarlet. I snorted and sat back.

"We need to get rid of Moreno," Brandy said. He sat forward suddenly, appearing through the smoke, which crawled back up his nose and he inhaled. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and Robin jumped up. "He's been a pain in the ass for too long, the Mexican fuck." I looked to Tim.

"I agree," he said slowly, his eyes not leaving mine. "He broke a rule." Allens cocked an eyebrow and I grinned at him, delighted to take my position as tour guide.

"He involved a gang member's girl," I told them, and Robin let out a small 'oh'. Dimitri was smiling slowly, and you could see the excitement building up in the group of four.

"Okay then. Let's kill him," Dimitri agreed. The spark in his eye made me nervous and I was right to be. "You have to do it though."

* * *

 **A/N: And another one up. It's been a long time, my apologies! But I've started a new job that is very physically demanding and I can tell you that I am not the fittest in the world. So it's taken me a while to get this up, even though I've had it written for a while. So it might be a while before I upload again so just hang tight. The next chapter will be a filler though, just to keep ye at ease.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and don't forget to R &R **


	18. Chapter 18 (Could be considered mature)

Tim rang me up on a Tuesday night and told me to be up bright and early for a road trip. There'd been a heavy weight over our heads and God knows that it had really taken a toll on the pair of us. I hadn't had sex in about a month and even a hug would've been nice.

When he pulled up outside the house, I was getting a lecture from Rosie on being connected. She was trying to convince me that I wanted to be a nurse. Geoff, meanwhile, had decided that I should be a teacher and kept shoving pamphlets for colleges in my face. I didn't want to be covered in blood, piss and shit, like Rosie came home with and I had to admit, the idea of being able to be around kids but having the choice to give them back to their parents when I got bored appealed to me.

I didn't even say goodbye. I turned on my heel and left, slotting neatly into the passenger seat. Tim grinned at me and took off, turning right out of town, instead of left. I sat up and watched the countryside fly by.

"Where are we going?" I asked carefully. Tim grinned at me, his eyes off the road to look me up and down appreciatively. He was looking good today. His jeans were worn but probably the only pair that Tim owned that had no hole. He had a blue tee-shirt on, that was tight enough to show the small amount of muscles that Tim had. There were bags under his eyes that had made a home on his face but his eyes shone with an energy I hadn't seen since we were younger.

"Dallas got good behaviour," he told me. "We're going to pick him up in a bit. First, I have a surprise for you." At my impatient glare, Tim relented and told me.

He was buying me a puppy. A fucking puppy. Tim was getting me a dog. I closed my mouth while he laughed in delight. I huffed and prodded my cheeks which were sore from smiling. When we were little, the Shephard family had had a huge mean looking pitbull, affectionately named Dickhead. He was a dickhead, to everyone but me. We sat on the steps together of the porch and he would growl at anyone who came near me. I loved that dog, even when the fuzz shot him for biting a Soc that had pulled on my pigtails.

"Pull over," I told him, and he looked at me oddly. "Pull over Tim, into the church," he did as I said, and I looked up at the old church that Dallas and I had run away to when we had been twelve. I had my first kiss in there. Tim turned off the ignition and I pushed his seat back, so he was lying down. I crawled on to his lap and pressed our lips together. I nipped and licked at his mouth grinning when he shifted his hips into mine. His hand drifted up my thigh, rubbing circles under my skirt. His fingers caressed to the inside and I exhaled shakily, looking skywards as Tim's lips trailed down my neck. The boy had been blessed with a talent. It was no wonder Sylvia was always hanging around him.

"If this is what I get for buying you a dog," he groaned, as I unbuttoned his jeans and then leaned back to look in the glove compartment. I rolled my hips and he groaned again. I pulled out the box of condoms and frowned.

"We have not used this many," I mumbled. Tim sat up and then groaned but this time, not in a good way.

"Curly," he muttered, and I let out a peal of laughter. His eyes darted back to mine and then they crinkled. "Not that I'm not happy about this but, could we get back to what we were doing?" I grinned and then reached down to pull the lever on the seat and it shot back. Tim gave me a bewildered look until I managed to shimmy down the seat, between his legs. When I looked up from underneath my lashes, Tim's head was staring at me, and his mouth was open.

This was going to be good.

…

We were late to pick up Dally.

By the time I had thoroughly wrecked Tim and we had picked up my dog, Dally had been standing outside for an hour.

"I could've gotten the bus home, instead of waiting for you fuckers," he growled and then wrinkled his nose. "You two are disgusting. It stinks of sex." That was when my new, furry fucker decided to pop his head up.

The guy had said that he was a Leonberger. They were German dogs and looked like lions. The guy had shown me a picture, of what the furry fucker would look like when he was older. He'd had loads of dogs, big tuff looking dogs and little cute fuzzy things, but this little dog just spoke to me. Though he was going to be huge. I'd seen his mother and she was big enough. The whole ride to MacAllister had been spent with the dog chewing on my fingers, then Tim's, then on the seatbelts and everything else. He'd almost got the box of condoms that we had thrown on the floor, but I'd managed to fling them in the back. Unfortunately, in plain view of Dallas.

"I hate you both," he muttered and knocked the box on the floor. I snickered, and the dog yapped happily, snuffing at Dallas' fingers. He smiled at the dog and then looked up. "Sylvia cheated on me again. I'm done with her." My heart broke for him.

"Fuck her," Tim said mildly. "Who told ya?"

"The bastard who slept with her. Had my ring as well," he fingered the chain and then looked out the window.

"You jumped him?" I asked, flabbergasted. "And still got out early?"

"It's overpopulated. Seven to a cell now. It's fucking shit and it stinks." Tim whistled and shook his head. I'd heard stories about MacAllister but I didn't want to know if any were true. Tim and Dallas were residents there frequently and I didn't want to have to worry. Ignorance was bliss.

We got to Tulsa and Dallas was straight out of the car and into the Curtis' house. We drove down past the cinema and I sighed when I saw Pony. He was by himself and I hoped that Two-Bit or Soda was somewhere close. I know the boy liked the cinema, but he shouldn't have been by himself.

When we got back to the house, my mom and Geoff were on the front porch. They hadn't noticed the car and I took a moment to look at my mom. Her hair was down, and she was leaning back on Geoff's shoulder, her eyes crinkled into a smile. I'd never seen her so relaxed. No doubt, when I got out of the car, she'd harden back to ice again. I looked back to Tim and nodded my head down the road.

"Let's stay at Buck's tonight." Tim nodded and started the car, pulling a U-turn in the road before we made off like the fuzz were after us.

I'd leave my mother to her happiness, while it lasted.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a super long time, in comparison to the other chapters but I've been up to a lot lately. I've applied to college and started a new job that's really demanding so I've been writing when I got the chance, which isn't often, to be honest. But I'm doing my best.**

 **Today's chapter was kind of a filler to get us back on track with the book. I felt like I was meandering through the story, so I wanted to give it a bit of direction again. I'm also going to go non-canon with this, only because I've thought of some things I want to put in here but can't. But I haven't made my mind up yet, we'll see though.**

 **As always R &R and thank you ever so much for reading! **


	19. Chapter 19

Dallas whirled through Tulsa like a whirlwind. No one was safe and even Tim was in hiding. He had known that Johnnie had been jumped and he had neglected to tell someone. That someone was Dally.

I watched as the Soc's lower jaw snapped up into his top teeth. Dallas took a step back and then threw himself forward and there was an ugly crunch. I chewed on a hangnail and turned to look at Dimitri who was impressed.

"How are you going to get rid of him?" Dallas grunted and scowled at me when I shrugged. When I cast my eyes at the unfortunate Soc, he nodded and picked up a baseball bat. I turned away at the harsh thwack that followed.

"Best to do it quick," Dimitri muttered. "Before long, you'll lose nerve and he'll get suspicious. If we want this to work out- "

"It needs to be done now," I agreed. Dallas sat next to me and I handed him a wet rag to wipe the blood off his face. "How's Johnnie?" Dallas shrugged and looked down, his jaw working. I sighed and ran my fingers through his curls. His eyes fluttered closed, then snapped open at the low whine that sounded from behind us. He helped me down and we stole out of the garage before the Soc woke up properly. Dimitri walked to the left towards Allens. Dallas paid the Brumley boy who let us into the garage and then we got into Buck's T-Bird.

"Take me to see him?"

The Curtis household was quiet. Pony, Two-Bit and Steve were in school, Darry was at work and so was Soda. The front door was locked but there was a key under the mat. I stared at the peeling paint and remembered a time when there had always been someone to paint the door a bright red. For a brief time, Mrs. Curtis had taken to painting flowers on the door, carefully dabbed on. Then Soda had joined in with Pony close behind. Then the rest of the boys put their mark on the door. It had stayed that way until she had died, and Soda had painted over the door.

The lights were off and there was a small lump, curled up in a ball on Darry's chair. When Dally flicked on the light, the ball flinched away from us, but a mess of black hair appeared.

"Dallas?" Johnnie's voice was small, and wavered. It broke my heart to see him.

Johnnie's face was yellow and purple. The cut along the side of his face was stitched nice and tight. I tried to think of who could do stitches that neatly. I was clueless.

"Rosie did a good job," Dallas said. Carefully, he reached down and scrubbed Johnny's hair. He winced but then smiled shyly up at Dallas. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah," his voice was slightly raspy, and he flinched, his hand cupping his throat. I winked and went in to the kitchen to make him some tea. I gripped the bottle of the honey tight. The top popped, and I watched it overflow onto my fingers. A hand prised the bottle out of my hand. Soda's eyes were sad. I folded into his arms and closed my eyes. This should never have happened. Not to Johnny. None of these boys deserved this luck.

All the boys had come back in the time it had taken me to make the tea. I sat on Steve's lap, with my legs thrown over Two-Bit's and my head on Soda's shoulder. As close as me and Dall were, sometimes, the three boys and I didn't need to even speak to know what the others needed. Steve absently drew a circle on my arm, while Two Bit knotted my shoe laces. Soda braided my hair. It was comfort for me and a distraction for them. Something to keep them still while the urge to kill Socs drained away.

When Ponyboy came down from his shower, Johnny seemed to relax. The pair sat quietly, while Pony detailed the day Johnny had missed. I was surprised when he looked up at me.

"Two Tigers were in school," he said. I crooked an eyebrow and shifted forward. I noticed then the long scab on Pony's chin and the faint bruises. Had the boy been jumped too? "I ain't gonna lie Nikki, they're awful suspicious. They were sounding out Curly in school, asking Brumley and River Kings did they know what was happening. What you were up to."

"I'm not up to anything," I assured him, eyeing his face. He scowled and pulled Johnny down the hall. "When did that happen?" Soda shifted, and I looked up at him, craning my neck to see him.

"Leave it," he muttered. I shrunk back and stared at the wall. The phone rang, and everyone jumped. The boys made no move, so I got up, ignoring Steve's groan when I shifted on his lap.

"Curtis resident," I tapped the wall and jumped when Tim's voice rang out.

"Get Dallas and get to Buck's. Ronnie's back."

"Mother of fuck," Ronnie cursed delightedly as he looked at the assembled gangs. "Such a welcome party is beautiful."

"Get to it Ronnie," Sophie cut him off, then flinched when he turned to stare at her. It was a minute too long and at Brandy's nod, the gang moved in front of Sophie and cut her from view.

Ronnie laughed.

"Get to the point," I told him. His eyes turned on me and rather than shrink away, I lifted my chin. The boys behind me grinned and Tim seemed to swell with pride. Ronnie smirked and then walked forward. Tim's smirk faltered and disappeared completely when Ronnie swung the copper pipe no one had noticed.

It should have hit me. Instead, Curly went down with a crash and a soft curse, holding his shoulder wincing. Beside him Dimitri offered a hand, nodding approvingly. Ronnie himself, looked impressed and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"I heard that someone was jumped. And I came to tell you, that the cause of it, the person who told the Socs where to hit, is the only one not here," I looked around and there was one person who was missing. And it should have been glaringly obvious. Tiber Street Tigers were staring at the spot where their gang leader should have been. But Moreno wasn't there. He was the only one missing. The Tigers started shifting uncomfortably. I only had eyes for one person in the room.

Moreno had sold a Greaser out to the Socs. The only Greaser that had been attacked…

The door slammed, and Dallas disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for how long its been but I've just moved to college and have been settling in and its been a long ass time. This chapter is jumpy, I'll be the first to say it BUT it is needed and I'm happy with it.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to R &R**


	20. Chapter 20 Author's Note, VERY IMPORTANT

**Hello there,**

 **This is a quick author's note to give you all a warning.**

 **The next few chapters are graphic. They have scenes of rape, sexual assault and what happens afterwards. There's also scenes of violence. There is a mention of necrophilia.**

 **Please, if you don't feel comfortable reading this, wait for the update after the next two. It will be coming soon.**

 **So this is a warning to all, as there are scenes that people may find upsetting, distressing and/ or triggering.**

 **You have been warned. Please don't read this unless you're completely comfortable to read distressing scenes. Even writing this made me feel uncomfortable.**

 **And don't feel like you might miss something. I'll write a revised version or flashback for the newer update that will deal with one event in this, so you won't miss that.**

 **Thank you all very much,**

 **MadGirlsPoppiesInJuly**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just in case you skipped the Author's Note, this is a warning for graphic scenes of rape and violence. Please read this at your own discretion.**

 _MadGirlsPoppiesInJuly_

* * *

Moreno disappeared. With him, were a few Tigers and surprisingly some Kings and Brumley Boys. Tim was smug at the fact none of his boys left. It had been Curly who had quietly reminded him that there could still be a person here, watching.

No one knew where Moreno was. It was a mystery to the best of us. Until Sophie knocked on my door.

"Make yourself look like a slut," she ordered, and I stared at her. She pushed me towards my room, closed the door, and started rifling through my drawers. She pulled out underwear, some I had bought for a night with Tim but never worn. She then pulled a tight red dress out, before rifling for a pair of black heels. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and rested my chin on my knees watching her curiously.

"Moreno is making an appearance at a party in the West," she explained. I crooked an eyebrow. The West was where all the immigrants were dumped, as well as coloured folk. It was practically a tiny village of people, like a tumor on the side of Tulsa, if you were to listen to anyone.

"Who's hosting?" I asked, and Sophie shifted.

"Ronnie is," she admitted. "Under a guise though. He had that boy, Tucker deliver the message. Tim and Dally can't go, which is why I'm here."

"And if it all goes tits up?"

At this, Sophie seemed to wilt even more, and she pressed her head to the wardrobe door. She shrugged, and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. Instead she held up a little bag of powder.

"Put this in his drink, bring him upstairs. When the time is right, Brandy will come in and finish it. Said there was no need for us to have blood on our hands." I took the bag in my hands and immediately recognised Alma's stamp on it. I curled it into my fist and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

If I was being honest with myself, I would dress more like this often, even if it was just for Tim. The dress hugged me, in what I felt were all the right places. The heels made my legs look longer, even if they were killing my feet.

Moreno seemed to agree.

"Nikola Reed," he murmured when I sidled up to the boys lazing on the couch. "I heard about your little spat with Tim."

I wondered which one he meant. Tim and I had had many and it was only now that I realised it meant that Tim wouldn't come rescue me. The last one we had was about me being involved in the gang stuff. Although it had been Tim's idea, with Ronnie back around, he wanted me to step down.

"He's boring Tom," I muttered. I let the dress ride up as I crawled into his lap and settled on his hips. He grinned like a shark.

"I'd heard from Darcy," he said, and I wrinkled my nose. "That you were fucking his baby brother. Bit of a bitch move there Nikki."

"I heard that you had Darcy in your pocket," I moved my hips, so I could shift forward. I had to try to not grit my teeth when he grabbed my hips and moved me, so I was pressed against his dick. He pushed my hips back and pulled me forward again. I wanted to punch him. His zip caught on my leg and I tried not to wince when it cut into flesh. His hand, that wasn't on my hip, went straight between my legs and rested just below the crease of my thigh. "Bit of a bitch mover Moreno." He grinned and surged up. I moved, but not far enough to avoid his teeth catching on my neck. I yelped in pain and then again when he grabbed my neck to keep me in the position I was in. Entirely too close to him.

"Tell me the truth Reed," he whispered. I could smell whiskey on his breath and I gulped. Mother had taught me one valuable lesson. Whiskey made men dangerous.

"I was bored," I whispered, reciting the lines Brandy had told me. His hand gripped my thigh and I flinched when his fingers grazed the elastic of my underwear. This was going further than we had thought. I leaned back and pretended to search for cup. With a practiced move, while fumbling about, I tore the baggy open, and poured it into the drink. I picked the cup and swirled it, pretending it was a coy move while I was thinking. I offered it to Moreno but before he could take it, a hand grabbed it from mine.

It happened too fast. Moreno caught my wrists and a hand forced my head back, tipping the whiskey down my throat. Another hand locked into my hair, so I couldn't move, holding me in place. The hand covered my mouth then pinched my nose. I tried to fight them off, as well as fight off the urge to breath but the bastards won out. I gulped and then slumped forward, my eyes tearing up.

"That looked bad," Darcy mumbled in my ear and I dry heaved. A hand reached out and slapped me. It jolted me out of a daze and I stared at Moreno.

"What was in it?" he asked Darcy who shrugged.

"It was Alma's, coulda been anything. If she's anything to go by, I'd say a roofie or maybe Ketamine," he said knowingly. His hand had crept in between my legs and unlike Moreno, Darcy wasted no time in feeling me up. I jerked, trying to get away but his hand gripped the back of my neck and Moreno's hand on my thigh tightened. The world swam in front of me and I hadn't realised I was crying until Moreno wiped the tear away with a sadistic grin.

"It wouldn't be nice if she died. It would solve one problem though," he shrugged and threw me over his shoulder. Where was Sophie? Where was Brandy?

"I'd still have her cold," Darcy grinned. I couldn't move away when he pulled my head up and bit into my neck. My body felt like there were no bones. My mind couldn't send the messages to my limbs like it usually would. A door opened and suddenly I was in darkness. I tried to yell, for Tim, for Dally, anyone but my tongue felt too heavy in my mouth. I laid there and prayed, for the first time in my life. And as my vision faded, the door was thrown open and all hell broke loose.

Moreno disappeared. With him, were a few Tigers and surprisingly some Kings and Brumley Boys. Tim was smug at the fact none of his boys left. It had been Curly who had quietly reminded him that there could still be a person here, watching.

No one knew where Moreno was. It was a mystery to the best of us. Until Sophie knocked on my door.

"Make yourself look like a slut," she ordered, and I stared at her. She pushed me towards my room, closed the door, and started rifling through my drawers. She pulled out underwear, some I had bought for a night with Tim but never worn. She then pulled a tight red dress out, before rifling for a pair of black heels. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and rested my chin on my knees watching her curiously.

"Moreno is making an appearance at a party in the West," she explained. I crooked an eyebrow. The West was where all the immigrants were dumped, as well as coloured folk. It was practically a tiny village of people, like a tumour on the side of Tulsa, if you were to listen to anyone.

"Who's hosting?" I asked, and Sophie shifted.

"Ronnie is," she admitted. "Under a guise though. He had that boy, Tucker deliver the message. Tim and Dally can't go, which is why I'm here."

"And if it all goes tits up?"

At this, Sophie seemed to wilt even more, and she pressed her head to the wardrobe door. She shrugged, and I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. Instead she held up a little bag of powder.

"Put this in his drink, bring him upstairs. When the time is right, Brandy will come in and finish it. Said there was no need for us to have blood on our hands." I took the bag in my hands and immediately recognised Alma's stamp on it. I curled it into my fist and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

If I was being honest with myself, I would dress more like this often, even if it was just for Tim. The dress hugged me, in what I felt were all the right places. The heels made my legs look longer, even if they were killing my feet.

Moreno seemed to agree.

"Nikola Reed," he murmured when I sidled up to the boys lazing on the couch. "I heard about your little spat with Tim."

I wondered which one he meant. Tim and I had had many and it was only now that I realised it meant that Tim wouldn't come rescue me. The last one we had was about me being involved in the gang stuff. Although it had been Tim's idea, with Ronnie back around, he wanted me to step down.

"He's boring Tom," I muttered. I let the dress ride up as I crawled into his lap and settled on his hips. He grinned like a shark.

"I'd heard from Darcy," he said, and I wrinkled my nose. "That you were fucking his baby brother. Bit of a bitch move there Nikki."

"I heard that you had Darcy in your pocket," I moved my hips, so I could shift forward. I had to try to not grit my teeth when he grabbed my hips and moved me, so I was pressed against his dick. He pushed my hips back and pulled me forward again. I wanted to punch him. His zip caught on my leg and I tried not to wince when it cut into flesh. His hand, that wasn't on my hip, went straight between my legs and rested just below the crease of my thigh. "Bit of a bitch mover Moreno." He grinned and surged up. I moved, but not far enough to avoid his teeth catching on my neck. I yelped in pain and then again when he grabbed my neck to keep me in the position I was in. Entirely too close to him.

"Tell me the truth Reed," he whispered. I could smell whiskey on his breath and I gulped. Mother had taught me one valuable lesson. Whiskey made men dangerous.

"I was bored," I whispered, reciting the lines Brandy had told me. His hand gripped my thigh and I flinched when his fingers grazed the elastic of my underwear. This was going further than we had thought. I leaned back and pretended to search for cup. With a practiced move, while fumbling about, I tore the baggy open, and poured it into the drink. I picked the cup and swirled it, pretending it was a coy move while I was thinking. I offered it to Moreno but before he could take it, a hand grabbed it from mine.

It happened too fast. Moreno caught my wrists and a hand forced my head back, tipping the whiskey down my throat. Another hand locked into my hair, so I couldn't move, holding me in place. The hand covered my mouth then pinched my nose. I tried to fight them off, as well as fight off the urge to breath but the bastards won out. I gulped and then slumped forward, my eyes tearing up.

"That looked bad," Darcy mumbled in my ear and I dry heaved. A hand reached out and slapped me. It jolted me out of a daze and I stared at Moreno.

"What was in it?" he asked Darcy who shrugged.

"It was Alma's, coulda been anything. If she's anything to go by, I'd say a roofie or maybe Ketamine," he said knowingly. His hand had crept in between my legs and unlike Moreno, Darcy wasted no time in feeling me up. I jerked, trying to get away but his hand gripped the back of my neck and Moreno's hand on my thigh tightened. The world swam in front of me and I hadn't realised I was crying until Moreno wiped the tear away with a sadistic grin.

"It wouldn't be nice if she died. It would solve one problem though," he shrugged and threw me over his shoulder. Where was Sophie? Where was Brandy?

"I'd still have her cold," Darcy grinned. I couldn't move away when he pulled my head up and bit into my neck. My body felt like there were no bones. My mind couldn't send the messages to my limbs like it usually would. A door opened and suddenly I was in darkness. I tried to yell, for Tim, for Dally, anyone but my tongue felt too heavy in my mouth. I laid there and prayed, for the first time in my life. And as my vision faded, the door was thrown open and all hell broke loose.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Again, just in case you skipped the Author's Note, this is a warning for graphic scenes of violence. Please read this at your own discretion.**

 _MadGirlsPoppiesInJuly_

* * *

TIM'S POV

I was going to kill someone. Brandy, Sophie, Nikki. I was going to kill all of them.

Moreno was dead. Dallas had gotten a tip off and we had headed to a party where Moreno had been seen. When we had gotten there, we had been told that he was upstairs with Darcy and some whore, who had looked 'out of it'.

Thinking back, I should've known it had something to do with Nikki when I had caught Sophie's panicked eyes. I hadn't fully understood. I raced up the stairs, Dallas close behind and had thrown open the first door.

I had thought she was dead. The fucking Spick was in her and she was barely breathing, not conscious, while the other freak had had his dick in hand. Her hair and face were already a mess of dried cum, while there were already bruises on her hips.

Moreno was dead. I strangled the bastard myself. My fist cracked on his nose and he had fallen off the bed. I walked around it, shaking out the broken knuckle. Moreno looked at me with his wide eyes. I slammed his head into the floor, grinning as blood spurted for where his forehead connected with the bedpost. My hands tightened and I leaned down on his throat. I could feel the bones creak as I leaned down. He scrabbled at wrists, nails tearing into flesh. I simply leaned down harder. Moreno stilled and my hands loosened hesitantly.

Darcy was squealing like a stuck pig. I didn't look up, I still had my hands around his throat. Dallas had taken his switch to Darcy. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Dallas clawed Darcy back out from underneath the bed and stab at his eyes, rooting around and pulling the eyeball out on the end of the blade. I didn't see Dimitri, Ronnie or Brandy come in, but I heard Brandy's retching and Dimitri's soft curse. I looked to Ronnie taking Nikki's pulse. He shook his head, leaned closer and then picked her up. I scrambled after him, through to the bathroom not willing to let her leave my sight. I held Nikki up, while Ronnie shoved his fingers down her throat and made her get sick. Brandy appeared with a towel and a jacket, his eyes guilty. I cleaned Nikki's hair and face, then picked her up.

"She'll need a doctor," Ronnie muttered. "I'll get rid of the bodies."

I felt out of my depth as I dried Nikki's hair off and covered her back up. You heard about this kind of thing happening but to actually see it was a completely other thing. And for it to be Nikki. It made me so angry.

I got into the back of Buck's T-Bird and put Nikki's head in my lap. Since Ronnie had made her get sick, there'd been more activity beneath her eyelids. They fluttered more but a part of me knew she was far from safe.

Dallas sat in the driver seat and I gave him the address of a guy Rosie had told me to go to, if one of the boys ever got jumped or shot. Someone who wouldn't ask questions. That's what I needed. That's what Nikki needed. No questions.

"Tim!" I looked up to see Sophie and Brandy. The red headed girl's eyes were red-rimmed. Brandy was pale, and his shirt was covered in blood. I remembered then that Darcy was one of his boys. He had been quite high up. And along, he'd probably been telling Moreno all of Brandy's secrets. Now the boy was bleeding out or had bled out on a dirty floor after raping a girl.

He would've died anyway. Dallas just played judge and executioner in one fell swoop. No one would argue. Not even the Kings would.

"This is what she put in the drink," Sophie said, shoving the bag in my hand. "They'll need that to know what they need to flush out. It's Rohypnol. There's a good chance she won't remember what happened, but you'll have to tell her. Moreno had us distracted. They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs and they set boys on Brandy. This shouldn't have happened."

I glared at Sophie, who stared back steadily. She sighed, and her shoulders sagged.

"It was the only chance we had. He was gonna make alliances here, take a hit out. He would of killed us before we killed him."

"It shouldn't have been Nikki," I grit out. Sophie nodded, pushed the baggie into my hands and then leaned forward.

"At least we know who the rat in your gang is now," she whispered. I followed her eyes down and stared at the bag. I nodded at Dally and we sped up, leaving Sophie in the dust. I stared at the bag.

This fucker was going to pay.

Dr Christophe Jenkins was a bit of a weird fucker. Rosie trusted him, so I would. The fact that she trusted him and was working for him was another matter though. I'd get over that.

When we walked in, they whisked Nikki off and gave both Dallas and I fresh clothes. I asked if Rosie was around. She wasn't, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. She might have been able to help me fill out the questions better. As it was, Dallas knew most of the answers. It pissed me off, that he knew more about it than I did, until he explained that she had told Darry, in case she was ever jumped again.

"Doctor will see you," a nurse said. Her accent was strong and muddy. It could've been from anywhere, but Jenkin's had a lot of Eastern Europeans girls. They all looked the same, blonde hair and blue eyes, around the same height. It was obvious that they were there to be pretty, but they were also efficient. Johnny Cade's stitches had been done with care. If he was lucky, the scar would be thin, barely there.

Christophe's office was full of stuffed animals. A bulgy eyed badger was growling in Dally's face, while I could feel the deer's eyes staring at me.

"Rohypnol," he announced putting the bag on the table. "Not enough to put down a man though, if you're friend from the River was saying that was your target." I looked up. Brandy had called here? "He rang ahead to explain. We have her on fluids and will monitor her to see the lasting effects. It's been recorded that memory loss can be caused by the drug." He eyed me carefully. "She will not remember the act itself, but her body bears the marks."

"We have another problem. There was one person who knew that they were going to do this," I told the two men. Dallas sat forward. "Alma. He's been dodging in and out, hadn't noticed much. If Curly hadn't had said it…" I trailed off. I never would've picked up on this. With Robbie gone, Nikki always fighting me and Curly being dragged in more with the New York crowd, I had been at my wits end. I hadn't known what to do. When Curly had come to me, I'd laughed him off. All because Alma had been the only guy there for me. But of course, he had been. We'd been set up. Big time. "Call the boys. All the boys. Every last one of them. I want anyone who's anyone there. We're handling this at the Vacant Lot."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dallas said carefully. "That's a lot of witnesses to throw you under the bus Tim. Especially when people know you killed Moreno." I glared at him, then turned to the doctor when he cleared his throat.

"She will awaken soon," he said softly but his eyes were hard. "Be there for her first. Let her pass the judgement. Then the doctor sat back. "Are you sure the boy is dead?" That was an odd question.

"Yes, he is," I looked at Dally who looked equally confused. "I strangled him."

"I only mean to ask," the older man said as if I hadn't spoken. "Because you didn't come in reeking of piss and shit. A man's bladder and bowel will empty in the moments of death and after." There was a heavy silence in the room and then Dallas was up, cursing as he left the room. I wondered what he was going to do.

"I'd check for a corpse, if I were you."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: The warnings are over and the story resumes. Thank you all.**

* * *

Tim had told me what had happened. Everything that had happened, or at least what he knew. Sophie had filled in the rest. The ache in my bones told me it was the truth. My memories weren't co-operating.

I was shaken. Mom had told me that life moved on and right now, I was going to follow her advice. Despite what Tim had thought, Moreno wasn't dead. Darcy had definitely dies for the role he had played in my attack. Dally had cut him to ribbons.

I was so tired. The fucker wouldn't disappear, and I was tired of constantly worrying about him. Moreno had disappeared and now there was a dead Soc.

There was a dead Soc, who had been stabbed in the park by two Greasers. Pony and Johnny were missing. It didn't take an idiot to put two and two together. I wondered who had done what. I knew deep down though that Johnny had been the one to deal the final blow.

I sank deeper into the bath and closed my eyes. Everything was in shit.

A pebble hit the window and I peered out. Tim was standing there, with Dally leaning against the bonnet. I toweled off and hurtled down the stairs. I hadn't seen either boy too much, but I had heard their roles to play in the last two weeks. I also knew that Dallas had had something to do with Johnny and Pony's disappearance. I wasn't the only one.

"What's up?" I asked, running my hands through my hair to take the knots out. Tim and Dallas looked at each other than at me.

"He's definitely dead," Tim said, and I froze. He took my silence as a cue to continue. "Tucker and his boys caught up with him half way to Oklahoma City. No one's going to be able to recognize him."

"They set fire to the fucker," Dallas said, looking uncomfortable. He shifted carefully looking at me like I was going to burst in to tears. I wasn't going to though. I felt relieved. It was finished. "The Tigers don't know who's going to step up. Brandy's in talks with them, to mix with other gangs."

"It's done?" I asked. They both nodded, and I leaned against the T-Bird, sighing. "We can move on?"

"Is it that easy?" Dallas muttered. I knew he was thinking about the mess he had made of Darcy. I didn't want to think about it. The missing eyes were enough to put me off my supper for life.

"Life's going to go on anyway," I closed my eyes and smiled as the familiar weight of Tim leaning on my leg. "Might as well keep up with it."

"Nothing is normal," Tim said, and I nodded. "It's different and wrong but it'll become normal."

I don't know how long we stayed there, sitting comfortable in silence. But the light started to slowly fade, and Dallas excused himself, muttering about doing a run for Buck in the morning. Tim let him ago, without the usual request to go with him.

We'd let him see Johnny in peace.

Now that all the trouble with the gangs had died down, the New Yorkers had settled into tightening up the businesses. One thing I was excited for was the tattoo shop that Robbie was opening. He had been taken lessons from Robin and was apparently a natural. So, he had decided to open a tattoo shop.

It was a tuff place. The walls were a shiny, dark wood and all the seats had black leather on them. There was artwork too and I noticed that a couple of the boys had pieces on the walls, not just Robbie's stuff. The back was a club room for the younger boys, a better place to hang around, rather than standing around in Lots.

Tim had opened a boxing club, that was also garnering attention from the Socs. Geoff went there regularly with Oli and Ben. Tim had bribed to older guys that he knew to teach. Steam was let off in a controlled environment between Greasers. It helped to unify the boys as tensions with Socs soared.

Currently, I was holding Soda while he sobbed into my arms, curled as small as he could be. I could feel my jaw working and knew my feelings were mirrored in Steve's face. He had broken about four plates when Soda had come in and told what had happened.

Sandy was pregnant with some guy's kid and had done a runner. She had left a letter that Soda hadn't been able to read, using words that were too long and with loopy writing. To Soda's mortification, Darry had had to read it to him because he had struggled so much.

I dragged my fingers through his hair as he mumbled. There was a clatter at the front door and Two-Bit appeared. He didn't say anything. He lit up a cancer stick, one after another and handed them out, putting a six-pack at the end of the bed. Steve collapsed on the end of the bed and Two-Bit settled by Soda's hip. He cracked opened the beers and we sat silently, sipping away, even Soda, who had sat up, so he wouldn't set fire to the bed. We chain-smoked and drank until Darry stormed up and stopped.

"Tim's looking for you," he told me. I hummed in response but didn't move. Instead, the oldest Greaser moved forward and collapsed on the bed. He accepted a can from the third pack of beers Two-Bit had magicked up. He accepted the weed that Steve offered and no one commented.

We sat there for hours on end. It was only the phone ringing that made Darry stand up. I closed my eyes and leaned back as Darry thumped down the hall. I almost fell off the bed when he thundered back in.

"Get up," he yelped, and Soda leaped to his feet, stumbling drunkenly. "We have to go, wash your face, Nikki, Two, Steve someone lock up tonight, c'mon Soda move."

"What's wrong Darry?" I asked and stood up. Darry's big dark eyes stared into mine and I was stunned at the shine of hope in them.

"They found Pony. They have him in the hospital."


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: It's been a long ass time, I don't even know how long really. But hello, I'm still here. I've just finished my first year of college which was great and I've been working on other stories which I'm really enjoying to write. Saying that here's the next chapter.

* * *

I found out pretty quickly that the reason Tim was looking for me was because Dallas was also in the hospital. He appeared at the door of the Curits household while we stumbled around trying to find our own boots. I was currently wearing Soda's flannel and Steve's wifebeater. My left foot was in Two-Bit's sneaker and I was shrugging on a jacket Darry had thrown at me. I was searching through the pile of shoes when a hand wrapped around my waist and yanked me up.

"Two hours," Tim growled, shaking me, while I hung from his grip like an overgrown football. I scowled up at him. "Two hours I spent looking for you all around Tulsa. And you're here half-crocked, sticking of smoke, wearing everyone's clothes. What would your mother say?"

"She'd congratulate me on having the stamina to nail them all," I retorted drily, and received another shaking for my effort. Steve had rolled his eyes, Darry had blushed. Two-Bit gave a loud hoot and Soda smiled, a little watery smile. Tim sighed and dropped me. I rolled away from him with a groan and Soda picked me up. After we had been set to rights, we headed out to the hospital. Along the way, Tim filled me in on what he had learned.

Dallas had been brought to the hospital yesterday with Ponyboy and Johnny. Dallas had been fine and cussing up a storm, especially when they separated the boys. Pony had been unconscious. Rosie had informed Tim that it had been the combination of shock, exhaustion and malnourishment. He would be okay, with some time. Geoff was already working against the state to keep the Curtis boys together. She had told Tim that Geoff was looking for good people to start another business. He was angling for Darry, but Darry wasn't biting.

Johnny was by far the worst off. A wooden beam had fallen on his back and he had gotten third degree burns. Amazingly, his face had been untouched but if he survived was another matter. Rosie was pushing for new methods of treatment, but no one was really listening to her. The only thing they had relented in was letting Rosie wrap the wounds in cellophane. Dallas' was wrapped in gauze.

"It's not healing pretty," Tim told me. "Johnny's are bad but at least they look a little better."

When he pulled up at the hospital, Darry's truck had been abandoned. I hopped out quickly and did my best attempt at parking up the truck, so Darry would avoid a ticket. It took Tim twenty minutes to stop laughing and fix my shit parking. When we went in, Two-Bit and Steve were in the waiting room.

"No one's allowed see Johnny right now," Steve said. His voice was hoarse. I knew it was from arguing with the nurses. "Only family."

"We are his family though," Two-Bit muttered and curled in on himself. I glanced at Tim who looked as shocked as I felt. Johnny's parents didn't give a hang about him, they wouldn't be coming in to see their son. I bit my lip and slumped into my seat, scowling. Two-Bit asked about Dall and Tim answered them, both sinking into easy conversation. After an hour, Rosie came out, giving us an update on Johnny.

"His back is less inflamed," she said smugly, her eyes lingering on a doctor who was scowling in her direction. "I'm keeping it clean; infection is our major worry at the moment. We still can't really gauge the damage to his spine until the skin is healed better."

We stayed for as long as we could, when suddenly Geoff and my mom walked in. My mom went to talk to Rosie, and they put their heads together, while Geoff came over to us, holding up some bags from Dairy Queen.

We ate and waited for my mom to return so she could take her husband to somewhere where he could be less annoying and embarrassing. He was trying to talk to Two-Bit using any slang that he knew, but it was coming out as garbled nonsense. The Curtis gang were indulging him, chatting easily while they waited to get in to the room to see Johnny. Suddenly mom was in my face.

"Would you move upstairs?" she asked. I stuttered until she sighed impatiently. "If we were to foster Johnathon, would you move upstairs so it would be easier to care for him?"

My jaw dropped and I saw Steve shoot up from where he was sitting. Tim was also wide-eyed. I nodded and she smirked to herself, before grabbing Geoff's arm and yelling something about getting papers.

"Holy shit," Tim mumbled, and I let out a shocked breath. "Let's go tell Dallas."

By the time we found his room, Dallas was cursing out the woman who was cleaning at his wound. She said nothing but scurried out, biting her lip like she was trying not to cry. I scowled at Dallas, who scowled right back as Tim sighed and cuffed him across the back of the head. When she came back, Tim made him apologize, twisting his ear until he bit out an apology. I snatched his switch before he could take a chunk out Tim. I filled him in about what my mom said, and Dally sat back, his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Rosie is taking care of him," I finished softly. He nodded and then scratched the back of his neck.

"She's doing it for the publicity isn't she?" he muttered, and I shrugged.

"Honestly? It's a permanent thing for a little bit of fame. I think she might just be doing something nice," I wrinkled my nose and tilted my head from side to side, trying to wrap my head around my mom's actions. "We'll see how it goes."

Tim snorted and reclined in his chair, fiddling with a watch he lifted from somewhere. We sat in silence, comfortable in each other's company, especially now there was no drama and no one trying to kill anyone else.

"The Socs want a rumble," Tim announced. I groaned while Dal sat forward, suddenly looking excited. "They want it by the end of the week. Will you be out in time?" When Dallas didn't answer, Tim grinned, and I groaned again but they ignored me. This was going to end in a fight. "Must be so nice to be able to lie in a bed all day, like a lazy shit, that's up to you. But I'm gonna fight for honour and to teach them rich bitches a lesson."

Surprisingly Dallas didn't jump up to kill him. Instead, he flexed his arm and pursed his lips, before sitting back suddenly.

"Johnny wouldn't want that," he said suddenly. We both stared and Dallas sunk further into his pillows, a stubborn scowl on his face. "Johnny wouldn't want that at all."


End file.
